Shuffled Remnant
by Sederance
Summary: Remnant is what we know of because of RWBY, What if in an alternate universe where the people are switched. When each character is shuffled around randomly, where will they end up? Who will bond? Who will hate? Who is Team DARK. Who is Team SOOT? Why is Ren a pet? This is a taken on if all the characters are replaced by each other and their actions. Welcome to Shuffled Remnant.
1. Chapter 1: Alternate Beginnings

Walking in the alley toward the shop labeled "From Dust till Dawn" a group of people dressed in black with red glasses huddled together. A man pushed his glasses onto his face and turned his silver-haired head toward the shop. "Remember. Rob the dust and get out of there" He walked forward with his cane in hand.

A man with a modified White Fang mask and tattoos on one of his arms looked at the crowd that barged into his shop and growled. "Sky's boys, please tell me that you've come to "respectably" buy some dust". The men shuffled around unsure of what to say when an elder man walked to the front of the group. "Give it up Mr. Lieutenant, we're here for the dust and it is in your best interest to let us be."

The Lieutenant snorted and he brought up his weapon from underneath the desk, a massive chainsaw. "I'd like to see you try Ozpin, I'm sure the VPD would pay a hefty price for your head in prison."

Ozpin could only smile before he brought his cane forward to assault the Lieutenant catching the latter off-guard. The Lieutenant dodged underneath the weapon and revved up his weapon before lunging forward.

While the battle was on-going the henchmen were running around the shop and grabbing whatever dust they could get. Sure they were robbing a store that they often did business with but a paid job was a paid job. One of the henchmen noticed a young man observing a dust magazine and went to rouse him. "Hey kid, its best you move if you don't want to be hurt."

The brown haired kid looked up to notice the henchman. "What do you want?" He glared at the henchman. The Henchman threw a punch toward the boy in which he dodged and his sword came out and knocked the guy through the window. The other henchmen looked toward the commotion and saw the boy swing his sword and prepared to engage. "What are you guys doing, care to explain?" the boy fumed and he rushed forward when the first few henchmen dashed to engage him.

Swinging his sword to meet the rod of a henchmen he kicked away and used the pummel of his sword to knocked someone out. He tripped another guy and kicked the guy back into his comrades before summersaulting over them to shoot bullets at the henchmen forcing them to retreat.

A crash nearby from the shop made the boy turned and he saw the White Fang Lieutenant sprawled on the floor with Ozpin walking out from the shop unscathed. "Useless henchmen provided by Sky. I should have brought my own boys" Ozpin shook his head and looked toward the adversary that foiled his plans.

"Interesting, do you have a name?" Ozpin asked.

"The name is Dove Bronzewing and I'd like to ask you to turn yourself in"

"What can a mere kid like you do to me, Ozpin grandmaster thief of Vale. Surely you think you have what it takes to silence me in combat"

"I wouldn't know, let us find out"

Dove ran forward with a swing of his sword, which Ozpin took his cane and blocked the blow, sliding his weapon and getting into arm's reach of Dove and punched him. Dove flew off back into the shop and he comes barreling out to see Ozpin going toward the roof. Dove growled and flew up the ladder to see a bullhead with Ozpin inside next to him was a boy covered in shadows but he extends a cane and it sent forth a beam of dust.

Due to the suddenness of the attack Dove thought he wouldn't avoid the attack in time and he brought his sword up to block the strike.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw a girl with an umbrella dressed in a multitude of colors of pink, brown and white.

"Huntsman Neo?" Dove asked in wonder and the girl just glared at the guy. She closes her umbrella and points it toward the bullhead which had both Ozpin and the boy glare at the her and then the bullhead closed and flew away.

Neo lowers her umbrella to turn to Dove who shrunk back due to the intimidating glare. Next thing Dove knew he was in the jailhouse with a stylish man in white and a bowler hat. A cane resting at his side.

"Well, well my boy, I hear you've been a naughty one" Headmaster Roman Torchwick practically announced with his arms wide and held into the air. "Now tell me, what do you have to say for this "little" ordeal huh?"

Dove shrunk back before turning to face the headmaster. "I was out looking at the new volume of Dust and Dynamics when the robbers came into the store. Next thing I know I was fighting Ozpin and his goons." Dove said simply and Roman put a hand to his mouth. "Boring, I'm not here to hear the truth, but to hear a good story of how a kid like you. Yes, you kid. A kid like you fending off Vale's Most Wanted Criminal: Ozpin of Vale, infamous for robbing stores all over." Torchwick exclaimed his hands moving in theatrics. "Now, not everyone can fend off Vale's Most Wanted on their own, how about a position in Beacon" he smiled.

"But I already applied" Dove answered instantly.

"Well then considered yourself in kid, we could use people like you, a bunch of failures I have at the school mind you"

Dove sat silently as he could only agree to go in.

Amber laughed aloud as she arms hugged Dove. "Oh come on so you bypass the process, I know you're serious about proving your own worth but what happened would just solidify your position."

"But I wan…" Dove started but Amber shushed him. "Just shut up and take the compliment, you're a capable boy and I am proud to be your sister, I'm sure Uncle Neptune would be proud of you."

Dove could only smile in the embrace of his sister when a screen popped up with a dark skinned announcer with a blue beret donned her hair. "We are bringing news to you about a local robbery. Ozpin, criminal and Vale's Most Wanted, has robbed another Dust shop last night. If you have any leads, then please report them in. On another note, a recent Faunus outbreak caused by the White Fang in which they've broken up a peaceful protest hosted by the Faunus Civil Rights Movement. The pro….." Ceil Soleil flickered from the screen as Neo came on.

She was holding up signs to showcase what she wanted to say. "Welcome everyone to Beacon Academy" The first sign had on it. "You've all made it far, and trained very hard to come across the grand doorsteps of Beacon Academy. You are the future of Remnant and to learn here is to set an example for the next generation to come" All other signs were put up.

Amber took her brother Dove's shoulder into her hand and guided him to the window. "Look out there Dove, our new home" Dove could only smirk at the happy thought of finally achieving his dreams when a blond haired kid came barreling across the ship to the nearest trashcan but couldn't make it in time. Hurling all over Amber's clothing.

The bullhead was filled with a shriek that shattered the heavens and a smack to follow with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Sleepover

Sorry for the late introductions, I was reading RWBY fanfiction about Jaune and how he lived multiple lives when I thought to myself, What if the next life was exactly the same but different characters were in their place yet acted the same. Weiss was actually Cinder but she used the connections of the SDC and her cold attitude to get the job done. What if Oobleck was a student on Ruby's team and he forced everyone else to keep up with him. So eventually I went to a randomizer and input all the names that I wanted to put in and shuffled the list with when a character first appears. Now we got this fiction going on. It will be hard because of characters that show up and don't have their personalities developed like NDGO, SS of SSSN, and more, but I am willing to give them personalities based on what they already have in the show.

Anyway, enjoy the second installment – Sederance.

* * *

Dove sat on the sidelines as he waited for Amber to finish beating the blond boy's face in. "Never. Ever. Vomit. On. Me. Again." She huffed as she finished up ransacking what little face the kid had left.

Amber stomped away in rage as she tried to find another outlet to let loose her anger leaving both Dove and the boy behind. "Not a smart move boy" Dove said simply as the boy picked himself up. "Sheesh, I knew my motion-sickness will be the death of me" the boy complained as he turned to his new companion. "Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue and the ladies love it"

"My sister obviously didn't."

"Well I vomited on her, who can blame her for hating me."

"Forgive my sister, she can be a bit… rough with people. Name is Dove. Dove Bronzewing and you just met Amber. "

Jaune dusted himself off and looked back at Dove "Don't worry about it, it's my own fault that I got beaten up, curse my motion sickness"

Dove could only shrug before going forward admiring the beautiful school. The white buildings with a line of shrubs and trees alongside the slick pathway.

Dove was so caught up in the scenery that he collided with a fellow and both of them toppled to the ground like puppets without strings.

Dove rubbed the back of his head and looked across from him to see a girl splattered on the ground, a skateboard broken in two and dust leaking out from broken vials along the board.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the girl shrieked at a sound that could shatter glass. Passerbyers stopped what they were doing to watch the duo as more and more unfolded. "Do you know how much it costs to make a board like this, the dust could have exploded and ruined millions of lien" Dove was speechless on how to respond and the girl couldn't give him the time to say anything as she started to shout again: "Honestly, if you were any less careless then we'd both go up in flames" the girl exclaimed and quickly went about replacing the broken vials.

"Sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time" Dove said simply and the girl gives a questionable look. "Focus is always a valuable asset, a moments distraction and a possibility of a thousand mistakes can happen, but mistakes are rad and can make for good tricks and valuable lessons."

Dove wanted to say something and introduce himself when a short figure came to stand beside them. "Klein at your service, do both of you need help up?" the gentleman asked and both people on the ground nodded their heads. "Thanks Klein, I'm Dove, Dove Bronzewing. I'll thank you again for your help" The turquoise haired girl also got up. "The name is Reese Chloris, nice to be acquainted".

"Well if you need anything else just ask, I'll be glad to help you with it. " Klein said and he dashed away to go help another student in a dilemma. "Well he was…. Interesting" Dove murmured and Reese nodded his head. "On another note, lets hang out. You seem fun enough" Reese offered and Dove shook her off.

"I don't have time to have fun, I need to get strong"

"What's life without a bit of fun"

"You're starting to sound like my sister"

"Doesn't that make me right though"

"Enough, If I'm strong enough I can have all the fun later"

"With strength comes responsibilities, you'll only shackle yourself till you can't have fun, come loosen up a bit"

The bantering between the duo kept them going till they arrived in the auditorium.

Dove noticed Amber and attempted to evade Reese and head over.

"You calm down yet?"

"I think I can control myself, but the nerve of some people".

"He said it was an accident".

"He could make a small attempt to point the other way".

"I won't stand up for him since it's too much effort but, at least talk to the poor guy".

"He better apologize" She fumed and then spoke "What about you, what've you done in the short time I was away?"

"I got a bit of a dilemma"

"Oh? What is the problem?"

Reese appeared tackling Dove to the ground. "Hey Dove, ready to hang out yet?"

"Ah a girlfriend I see, tell me all about your date afterwards, Mom's going to love the news. What's the grandchildren's name?" Amber teased and started to pull out her scroll.

"Don't tell Mom about this, and besides we're not like that." Dove frantically explained to Amber what had happened after she had stormed off and how Reese was now following him trying to get acquainted.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Reese right? I'm Amber, Dove's elder half-sister"

"I'm Reese, I wouldn't go as far as date this guy per say, but if he turns out to be real cool then I wouldn't see why not" Reese flashed a grin and gave a firm handshake to Amber.

"Can you stop planning my date before my own eyes" Dove complained.

"Hear that? There is no denial" Amber sang with flair and Dove knocked his fist into Amber's head.

"Enough with that, the headmaster is coming" The trio straightened up as Headmaster Roman Torchwick stood atop the stage. Behind him was a gentleman dressed in white. A tanned man with bubblegum pink hair in a white and yellow jacket, and Neo.

"Welcome back Kiddos, to those of you returning, and to the fresh meat: Welcome, to Beacon Academy, your home for the next four years. I don't consider myself a speech man but I'll give you all one anyway. Your time here is valuable. How valuable I can't say but, you must know that what you learn here will take you far in life. May you pursue the career of a huntsman or not after you graduate. If you aren't tough then you will only be fodder, make this time to hone yourself and make it worth your while, That's all for today folks" Headmaster Roman Torchwick said and walked away twirling his cane amongst the applauds of the people.

"Sweet" Reese breathed out.

"Here that Reese, we got to hone ourselves, no playing around" Dove said to the girl next to him and Amber poked him.

"Says the try-hard, Take the girl's advice and lay back a little, maybe she can jump you then" Amber smirked among the punches Dove was giving her.

"Please don't go off that diving board, I'd rather not have people get the wrong idea" Dove complained

"I wouldn't mind it" Reese pipped up and Dove brought a hand to his exasperated face and groaned.

In a large hall there was a multitude of sleeping bags and people were clumped together and in a corner sat Dove and Amber.

"Why not give the girl a chance, she seems into you, and is completely willing, not to mention a humorous individual" Amber teased for the thousandth time that night.

"If I had time to goof off like you then I wouldn't be here"

"If I was as serious as you then I'd be a dull woman with no friends"

"As if you have any friends to boot"

"Cause who needs friends when I can mess with a serious bro like you"

"Ugh, this is also why I don't have friends, no friends mean things I do have to include me only, and studying and training are both things I can do. By. My. Self. Get the picture?"

"I wouldn't know; I don't have it on file"

There was a moment of silence between the brother and sister before Amber pipes up again : "You say you have no friends, then what about the Reese girl, she's into you"

"Oh not this again, I've told you many times that there is nothing between us"

"But there is the possibility of things going well between you two" Amber smirked.

"Then what about you huh? You can go befriend Jaune and have plus one friend yourself"

"What! Barf Bag over there? Please you wouldn't catch me with him even if I you paid me billions of lien and a golden house"

"What if I gave you a harem of hot guys"

"I'll marry him for free if you at the very least include three celebrities."

"I'll get my contacts informed… speaking of contacts there's one of them now" Dove pointed toward Klein who was helping people with their sleeping bags.

Amber's eyes wandered to where Dove was looking and saw the man

"Who the short guy?"

"Yes that is him alright. Helped me out of a bind this morning, you should get acquainted"

"Not up the alley in harem material but if you got a good impression on him then he can't be that bad" Amber smiled and led the way to Klein.

"Good evening sirs and madams, how may I help you today" Klein asked and Dove raised an arm "I'm doing well Klein, no need for any service just wanted to introduce you to my sister Amber"

"Hello Klein, I've heard good things about you from Mr. Serious over here. I'm Amber."

"And I am graced by your presence mi 'lady, I am Klein and I'm willing to help you in any dilemma that you find yourself in.

"If I need anything I'll hit you up"

The conversation was going well. That was until a fourth member dropped in tackling Dove to the ground. "Dove come sleep with me, we can bond over the night with fun "activities"" Reese exclaimed and started to drag him away.

"No, Reese stop, I need sleep for tomorrow." Dove cried out as he clawed at the ground. "Amber, Klein. Help me"

"Have fun, I can't wait till mom there will be grandbabies coming"

"I'm afraid Ms. Chloris has asked me to abstain from helping you tonight, I'm dreadfully sorry sir"

"You traitors" Dove's scream echoed into the night as the lights snuffed out.

* * *

What a trip, what a trip.

This Is the second chapter of my RWBY alternate universe. Honestly I'm having too much fun with this, especially with who is coming in the later chapters. Since some of the characters that appear do not have that much information, history, personality, etc. I'd have to make use with what I already know or inferred. However I do hope that all of you readers are enjoying the read. Dove is now getting on in my favorite Rwby character list. He still needs a way to go to undermine Jaune or Weiss.

With much cheers and much enthusiasm- Sederance


	3. Chapter 3: initiation

Welcome to another chapter of Shuffled Remnant. Now it may seem a bit late for this but I'm sorely need an editor to help look over the chapter. I know that my grammer skills are... not the best of writers but with an editor this story can be must simpler, easier to read since you don't have to look at the atrocities of this fic and we can use better words for some real simple words that may be repetitive over time. I know it can be boring if we just use the same words.

Don't mind my rambling and enjoy the fic.

-Sederance.

* * *

Dew Gayl woke up the morning after with a headache. "Sheesh could the guy scream any less" she sighed and what awaited her was her childhood friend Kali.

Dew sighs and starts to pack up her stuff while Kali starts to murmur in the background.

"I can't believe we're at Beacon, wandering our lives to finally get here, oh it just doesn't seem real to me"

Dew and Kali start heading toward the bathroom and getting ready.

"Oh I'm so nervous, what will the people think of us" Kali gasps "What if we are shunned by everyone and cannot make friends".

Dew and Kali finishes up and start heading toward the locker rooms.

"Oh we have to make a good impression; to do that we have to do that together. Dew what flashy moves can you do to woo the crowd" Kali was shaking and her eyes skirted the area looking around until Dew finally spoke up: "Kali"

To this Kali jumped up and hissed before landing and looking at Dew. "Yes Dew?"

"Calm down, we just have to be ourselves and the people will love us"

"Do you really mean it" a look of hope and admiration filled Kali's face.

"I _believe_ in it." Dew said dryly

"That's reassuring" Kali put a hand to her heart and let out the breath she was holding but then her eyes flew open in panic. "Dew, what if we're not on the same team, we need to make a signal pronto"

Dew rolled her eyes.

"Off to the cliffs, we have to show them what we're made of" Kali bellowed and started to drag an exasperated Dew away.

Dove watched the duo heading towards the cliffs and then turned toward Amber with an annoyed expression. "Please, enough with the poking are you a child?"

"Depends on how you take it, I am only _17_ , not yet an adult."

"I can't afford to be your babysitter; I have to formulate my landing strategy."

"Aww, What's this? My kid brother wants to leave the nest already. How about we get on the same team, then I can mess with you as much as I want"

"Stay far away from me, I've had enough of your antics which have me not want to be on the same team as you, as if you would leave me alone because I'm in another team"

"Fair enough, but the same team thing will be a bonus".

"Stop it, you're just like Mom, Besides I want a capable team and not one where my sister drags us down."

"Wow harsh much?"

A sudden figure jumps out of nowhere and startles both Dove and Amber and Reese lowers her hood. "I can't wait for today, hey maybe we can be on the same team" Reese gave a grin and put her arms around Dove.

"On second thought, Amber I would love to be on your team".

"Hey don't be…" Reese starts and a figure passing by mumbling to himself.

"Ridiculous, why does my gear have to be in locker 636! I don't remember counting that high, ugh why today of all days" Jaune groaned and passed by a grey-haired guy with a partial zipped jacket.

"Amateurs, all of them." The guy scoffs and closes his locker. He looked around the room and analyzed the people in the room. There was a group of three seeming all buddy-buddy. Mercury blanched at the idea of "socializing".

There was a useless blonde. There were the two girls, a nervous wreck and a self-centered girl from the looks of it. Mercury didn't want to get involved with any of them.

A few of the other people in the room were a giant cat faunus, an ancient-looking slouched over man, and a bunny faunus just to name a few.

"None of them look competent to be my partner except that cat faunus." Mercury growled and suddenly he found someone in his face.

"Hey there friend, I've noticed that your pretty lonely, how about you and me hit it up and we can get to know each other." Jaune said as he swooshes in.

"Okay buddy, first of all I am not your friend" Mercury spat "Second of all, you hardly seem worth the effort to befriend, who knows maybe you'll be cannon fodder".

Jaune gasped and retorted "The nerve, I'm trying to be a friend here and you go and dis me, I'll have you know that I am quite capable of myself for I got into Beacon."

"And so did the rest of us, what makes you any special"

"Uh… I got this sword" Jaune deadpanned

"The point?"

"I got nothing" Jaune slumped over and looked ashamed.

"And to that you're not worth my time, Best of luck on your initiation, you're going to need all the help you can get"

"The what now? Wait what initiation are you talking about"

* * *

The scene cuts to the cliffs in which a row of students stood on metallic panels.

Roman Torchwick and Neo were standing observing the students.

"I don't like long talks so I'll keep this sweet and simple" Torchwick announced as he twirled his cane.

"This forest will test all your knowledge that you've gathered in the years training up to attend Beacon. I've heard talk about teams so let me tell you the hard cold truth. Teams are assigned… Today"

Jaune gasps which draws attention from the people nearby, Roman especially.

"It's the best to work with someone who is compatible with you so make sure you seek them out, however your partner is determined by first contact. Eye contact to be exact"

Dove groaned at the thought of meeting Reese in the woods.

"After you find a partner you'd best find the ruins where you will be collecting the relics. And if you find something to slay then slay away"

Jaune raises a hand to ask a question.

"Remember, get the relic, and bring it back here. You'll be graded based on your performance, the relic and how well you protect it, finalize your landing strategies and prepare".

Jaune ignores his raised hand and outright asks his question: "Sir, this landing strategy thing, you're dropping us off right?"

"Kid you're kidding right? No you're being launched. "Torchwick laughs and Jaune gulps.

Jaune opens his mouth to ask another question when he is sent flying in the air.

"Alright. Neo lets go enjoy ourselves while the freshies get themselves sorted" Roman said and Neo made some signals with her hands.

"Of course you'll get your ice cream, just do the paperwork first and then you can have all the tubs you want."

* * *

Dove flew through the air before he corrected himself and landed on a branch scanning the skies for a potential partner.

Amber used the winds to safely escort her through the air and land in a tree.

Reese soars in the sky using her hover board, Dew uses her tornadoes to lower herself onto the ground.

Mercury lands on the ground and looks around before he hears screaming. Looking up he sees Jaune fall into his arms.

"Hey, thanks for catching me" Jaune said with a smile and Mercury groans and drops him with a small "Ow" from Jaune.

Dove goes forward as he thinks about potential partners.

'I can partner with Klein, he's helpful, He's nice, resourceful and willing to get a job done. I don't think he'd do well fighting though.'

Dove thinks a bit more. 'Ooh how about Jaune, Jaune is nice. He is tacky and sweet. He also doesn't seem to be good in a fight and Amber would be furious, but he can keep Amber away.'

Dove kept on pondering before someone pounced on him and tackled him to the ground. "Dove I found you" Reese exclaimed in excitement and Dove got up.

"AMBER" Dove called out as he walked away from Reese.

"Seriously, I'm not that bad" Reese pouted.

"AMBER QUICK"

"If you want Amber so much I'll go find her"

"AM… what really?"

"Anything for a friend, hop on"

Dove was reluctant but he got on. They both soared into the undergrowth looking for Amber.

Behind them growling and multiple red eyes watched them go before they followed after the duo.

* * *

Amber hearing her name being called in the distance perks up.

"So little bro wants me after all" she smiled and she noticed two Ursa coming toward her. She smirks and jumps back, using the wind dust to send herself flying back and then launching two balls of fire toward one of the Ursa making it fall back.

The remaining Ursa charged forward and gave a swipe at Amber who ducked underneath and use the staff as a prod and knock it back before she used the winds to take many leaves and stab them into the Ursa.

The Ursa roars and charges forward, the second one also charging close behind.

Amber ran forward and twirled her staff to create a torrent of wind to slow the Ursa before she launches a kick that sent the front Ursa into the second one making them both collide with a tree and disintegrate.

Amber rolls a shoulder and prepares to go toward the location she believes Dove was at when the tree the two Ursa collided with fell and Klein was standing there looking at Amber.

"I am at your service milady".

"I could use some help about now, come on let's go find Dove".

"As you wish".

The duo trudged off into the forest.

* * *

Reese swerves the board in order to not be hit by a beowolf claw and Dove then shoots it with his weapon.

"Got an idea?" Dove asked as Reese swerved again to avoid crashing into a tree.

"Sadly with both of us on it I can't do my flashier moves, moreover since I can't utilize the weaponry system on here" Reese murmured with a glum look on her face.

"If it is me keeping you from your potential then the fault is mine" Dove apologized and jumped off to slice a beowolf in half.

"Let us clear up this mess so we can go retrieve that relic" Dove said and ran forward toward the next beowolf.

Reese grinned as her now had more control over her board and glided to her target. A beowolf that jumped toward her and swung it's claw down. Reese jumped from the board and used it as a shield before swinging it and having it launch fire dust to disengage herself.

As she disengaged she transformed her board into two revolvers and fired at the onslaught of beowolves before transforming and jumping onto her board to go and retrieve Dove.

Dove slashed at a Beowolf and was grabbed by Reese as she withdrawn from the area. Dove wanted to complain but Reese started to explain: "Sorry for cutting your fun short, but my fire attack seemed to went out of control"

Dove looked back to see a forest fire starting to grow wider and wider and Beowolves ran amok as they attempted to put out the fire.

"Be careful next time, I don't want to pay for property damage".

"But this is a forest, who would possibly sue for property damage".

"I wasn't talking about that; I was talking about when we have to fight in settlements when we're Huntsmen".

"Sounds like someone finally accepted me as their partner".

"I swear if you go into that context then I'll rue your day". Dove scoffed.

"And it would make mine to see you try" Reese giggled

As the duo accelerated through the forest towards the Ruin a feather fell behind them as screeching filled the air.

* * *

Mercury was starting to get annoyed by the kid behind him. "So as you know I am Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you by the way but I haven't quite caught your name. Oh maybe we can talk about our weapons, Mine is named Crocea Mor and its been in my family for generations. You should visit their nice and I bet you'll love my sisters. Don't get to close though since my sisters would probably be infatuated by you…"

Mercury thought about silencing the Arc behind him. Forever. Just for some peace and quiet. When Emerald wanted him to shut up he knew now what it must have been like for her.

Turning behind him Mercury looked toward the boy. "Jaune, I know we're partners and all but can you please keep quiet, otherwise I think I'll tear you a new face hole, with this fist" Mercury held up a fist to prove his point.

Jaune gulped as he heard the threat and shut his mouth.

"Much better, now do you know in what directions the Ruins are, I'd rather get back as soon as possible"

"I wouldn't know I was following you" Jaune replied meekly.

"Great, I got an idiot for a partner and now I'm lost."

"I'm right here you know."

"As if you can do anything to stop me from slandering you."

"Well to refute your argument…. Look a cave".

Mercury turned to see that Jaune was indeed right, a cave was before them and wind was blowing out of it.

"Interesting. Come let us check it out" Mercury said and he pushed into the cave.

Dew landed safely on the ground and looked around to see herself surrounded by King Taijitu.

The two snakes flew forward with their mouth agap to swallow Dew whole but she created a tornado which force the snakes to redirect their attack else they would be sucked into it.

Dew took her spear and threw it into the tornado, before she launched the tornado and it swings around and stabs into the Taijitu.

Dew jumps and grabs it as the Taijitu squirmed and flailed, the body crushing the forest around her. She then took the spear and stabbed it into the eyes of the King Taijitu. Or what would have happened if the white King Taijitu didn't knock her back.

She became annoyed and sent a minor tornado into the mouth of the Taijitu and then knocked the head to the side and impaled the head with her spear. She withdrew her spear and threw it at the other Taijitu which went through the eyes and impaled itself into a tree.

Both of the Taijitu squirmed in their last death flails before disintegrating.

A new noise roused Dew as she looked around and prepared her hands for hand-to-hand when Kali hung down from above and booped Dew on the nose. "That was so cool, do you think we impressed the people back at Beacon?"

"I did, you did nothing" Dew smirked and she went to go retrieve her spear.

Kali got down from the tree and both Dew and Kali went toward the ruins.

* * *

The team names are coming up in the next chapter. I am super excited since the randomizer gave me the characters for a good team name. I can't say the same for Jaune's team but lets see what I can do with it.

On another note, what pairings would you like to see? If I follow Canon then it would be Mercury x Jaune or Kali x Dew. Or we can get a quadruple ship of Dove x Amber x Reese x Klein with a ton of weird ship names. I'll stop the rambling and bless your day

-Sederance


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation pt2

Neo written down the final pairing of Dew Gayl and Kali Belladonna and showed the board to Headmaster Torchwick.

"Good, with this pace the students should reach the temple soon" Torchwick exclaimed and then flicked his scroll to observe Dove and Reese.

Dove was hanging on for dear life on Reese's board.

"Slow… down" Dove shrieked as Reese breezed through the trees

"But I can see the temple from here"

"But I'll fall… OFFF" Dove screams as he is flying into the forest below.

Reese panics and dives downward to get him.

* * *

Amber sat on the pedestal swinging a black knight piece between her fingers. "I think this is the relic that we were supposed to find?"

"By the looks of it, it is. I can see that some of the pieces are missing as well, we should head back. There is a possibility of us being timed". Klein replied and swept his gaze at some of the pedestals with missing pieces.

Amber shrugged her shoulders and hopped off the pedestal. "Onward noble servant, we're on a journey to reclaim our captured princess"

Klein sighs and follows after Amber. In the distance there was a scream a very feminine one.

"Wow a lady is in trouble, as a defender of justice we should go help them" Amber gave an aloof smile and Klein just looked toward the sky where a figure was flying at them.

* * *

At a caves Mercury Black and Jaune Arc were rushing out of the caves. Well, Mercury was. Jaune was busy hanging from the stinger of the giant Deathstalker that they had awaken.

"Come on Merc, help me out here" Jaune shrieked like a little girl and Mercury could only scoff at his partner's inability.

"If you're so capable of getting into Beacon why not help yourself. Make use of that sword of yours"

Jaune would have replied but he was flung far into the distance.

"You got to be..." Mercury yelled and he rolled out of the way of the stinger and ran toward the direction that Jaune flew.

* * *

Reese flew toward Dove in an attempt to catch him, the only problem was that a figure came barreling through the sky and collided with her head on knocking both figures toward the ground below.

Reese regained her bearings and saw a flailing blond kid screaming at the top of his lungs. Reese took her board and scooped both of them up before flying and landed with a stumble at the ruins with the rest of the people.

Dove had corrected himself and landed on his feet and rolled next to Reese. "Next time…. Don't drop me" Dove glared through his squinted eyes and Reese rubbed the back of her head and let out a small apology.

From the forest comes Mercury, Kali and Dew running from a Deathstalker.

The three of them convene with the group Mercury makes a snide comment: "Look, more 'friends' to die with"

Amber smirks and punches him in the arm. "Now, now. We can always get through this if we work 'together'"

Mercury groaned. The Deathstalker and the Nevermore circled the ruins.

"We could grab the relics and go to the cliffs" Kali said hopefully in the tense atmosphere. "That wouldn't work, they both will catch up to some of us" Mercury replied

"We can go into the ruins and deal with less enemies, the bridge is too small for the Deathstalker." Jaune points out and everyone looks at him. "What?"

"Come on" Amber exclaimed and she dragged Klein and Jaune as she went toward the ruins. Dove hopped on Reese's hoverboard and they both zoomed away. Kali and Dew alongside Mercury ran after the rest of the teams and behind them the Nevermore and the Deathstalker followed.

Amber had Jaune and Klein with her and Reese and Dove were close behind them when the Nevermore came and broke the bridge underneath them.

Amber used the winds to propel them upwards, but the nevermore came between Amber, Jaune and Klein throwing Klein and Amber one way and Jaune the other.

Dew saw the flailing Jaune and summoned a Tornado which brought him in. The momentum sprang him forward and he collided with the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker screeched and swung around in a circle in an attempt to get the person off of him.

"AHHH Motion Sickness" Jaune gulped and fought the urge to let out his breakfast. Mercury took the opportunity and let loose a few kicks to disable the legs. Dew took her spear and attempted to spear the stinger in the ground. Kali was jumping between the claws to dismember them.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge stood Dove, Klein, Amber and Reese looking at the Nevermore in the sky.

"So how are we going to tackle this?" Amber smirked and she looked at her teammates.

"I say we restrict its movements, anyone got any ice dust?" Dove said.

"I got some" Reese piped up and kicked her board, the red lights turned bright blue.

"Okay Reese, Go and freeze the wings, The rest of us shall draw its attention. Amber it is your job to hold it in place if it gets to close" Dove laid out the plan and Reese flew off into the mist. Amber prepared to use her semblance when the Nevermore came around again.

Klein and Dove got out their weapon. Dove transformed his sword into a large pulse cannon and he fired large blasts of dust at the Nevermore. Klein took out a platter and opened it up. The platter became a Chakram and it split into two to become curved Kamas. He threw the two Kamas which twirled into the air and sliced at the Nevermore before flying back.

Annoyed. The nevermore came and flew toward the two pests that were attacking it and suddenly it felt it was unable to control the winds around it. The Nevermore gave a ferocious screech and swung its wings and released feathers yet the winds just made it fly in a circle around it.

"I can't hold much longer" Amber grunted, sweat fell like a waterfall from around her body.

Reese flew out of the mist and sent out two blasts of ice dust and ice crystals were all over the wings. The Nevermore struggled and it landed on the ground due to the ice on the wings and the winds pushing it downward.

* * *

The Deathstalker was teetering. Jaune finally got off the Deathstalker and was busy keeping it busy with his shield. Mercury was dashing around sending stomp after stomp into the Deathstalker's tough hide. Dew kept disrupting it with flurries of tornadoes.

Kali kept had successfully disabled the claws and was busy helping Mercury break the legs.

Finally, Mercury let himself get thrown into a Tornado and he rebounded and slammed his feet into the head of the head of the Deathstalker and fired a volley into the head killing it.

The four of them tumbled to the ground panting.

The Nevermore screeched as Dove, Amber, Reese and Klein were busy cutting it apart. The tough feathers and plume prevented their initial attacks from damaging it. However, the effects of their attacks start to show. The Nevermore was slowing, and being encased in ice was not helping its case. Dove was blasting large holes into the Nevermore and Klein was busy cutting up the body. Amber used her staff to blast fire and wind. Reese kept on bombarding it with ice dust.

Finally Dove blasted a large hole where the heart would be and the Nevermore collapsed, disintegrating into nothingness.

The team of four collapsed and caught their breathes.

* * *

Sometime later in the Auditorium Headmaster Torchwick stood at the podium as he announced the teams.

"Ghira Belladonna, Gwen Darcy, Shop Keeper, Velvet Scarletina. You all acquired the Black Bishop Piece and are now Team GDSS (Goddess) Led by Ghira Belladonna."

"Dove Bronzewing, Reese Chloris, Amber Rose, Klein Sieben, you all acquire the White Knight piece and are now Team DARK, Led by Dove Bronzewing "

Dove stood in disbelief at the sound of his name being called. Reese and Amber jumped onto him both celebrating Dove's promotion while Klein stood by the side and clapped his hands with a smile on his face.

Team DARK got off the stage and Torchwick started again.

"Jaune Arc, Mercury Black, Kali Belladonna, Dew Gayl. You all collected the White Rook Pieces and are now Team KABG (Cabbage) Led by Kali Belladonna"

Kali was surprised by the announcement. Dew gave her a reassuring smile. Jaune clapped wildly and Mercury slumped an arm around her shoulder.

Headmaster Torchwick gazed at the new teams and sneered. "This year will be very interesting. NEO".

The tri-colored girl appeared in a puff and she curtsied. "Neo, I have a task for you".

* * *

Somewhere in Vale Ozpin was looking over a table and sipping his mug. "I think we need more men, what do you say" Ozpin said as he looked into the shadows where a second figure stood.

The figure blinked and then opened its mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Dust Class

Hey, Sederance here. Sorry for the long wait guys, I normally can focus on writing but Exam week was harsh. Now I'm being shipped off to work and the events I have to attend. I'm looking at a busy week ahead of me so without further ado, the chapter I wanted to get out a week ago.

* * *

Dove stood at the front of the room with the other three standing in front of him.

"As you all know I am the leader of Team DARK and I hope to be able to gain the trust of all of you" Dove announced though he could tell it didn't need much work to get everyone to trust him.

"As leader I proclaim that we should organize the room, unpack, and possibly grab breakfast later"

The three people nodded their heads in agreement to the plan and they all rushed around the room doing their own things.

Amber was using the winds to move her stuff around to create a canopy bed with rods and a blanket. Reese was busy taking vials of dust and storing them under the bed as well as taking spare parts of her board and putting them in the closet. Klein had neatly organized the area around his bed and even set up a table with a tea set and cups for the entire team. Dove was busy jamming books onto the shelves with a frustrated look on his face when they kept popping out.

Reese was busy hanging up a poster when Amber looked over carrying a box in her hands before she exclaimed, "Hey it's the Dust Devils, you know them as well?"

Reese was genuinely surprised with Amber's question and squealed "You know who they are? I…" Reese was floundering trying to find the right words to explain but Amber laughs at the pure look of shock on Reese's face. "Of course I know who they are, they're my favorite band after all. Sure everyone goes for The Achieve Men but personally" Amber leans in close and looks around "I prefer these guys a whole lot more".

Reese squeals and takes out a cd collection of songs and an explosive grin erupted onto Amber's face. "Whoa you got the original soundtracks? Sweet".

As the two girls bonded over a not-well-known band Dove was sitting by the shelves all but given up on the books when Klein came over and started to organize them. "I got this Dove, you get some rest and check what else we're missing." Klein said taking over the task and Dove just sat back feeling defeated that he lost to a bookshelf and slumped away. Peering at the time it was getting close to eight.

"Team, we got an hour for Breakfast so let's head over" Dove announced and everyone started to get ready to leave. They had observed their handiwork. Multiple posters of The Dust Devils, a duo of singers who utilize dust in their performance. There was a wall of books with an assortment of genres mostly on strategy and high-class society. The beds were decorated with custom bedsheets with the exception of Dove, The desk was littered with a bunch of stationaries such as a music player, plans, water pot, pencil cases, sharpeners, and a tea set. There was a figurine of a huntress but it was shoved into the corner of the desk and hidden from view. From across the hallway there was a bellow that almost shattered their window. Dove recovered and gave a dazed look at the door across from them as words permeated through the hallway.

"YOU. HAVE. NO. AURA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A COMBAT SCHOOL." A feminine voice echoed and a small voice said something inaudible to the listeners."

"You. Here. Now" the first voice was lower this time but still practically shouting.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"

"I feel light" the male voice said and the feminine voice responded. "That is your aura supporting you, which would have been easier earlier if _someone_ had helped him out".

A new male voice spoke up: "Hey it's not my problem if he came ill prepared. I'm here to get experience then duke it out with the Grimm not go around unlocking little boy auras".

"As his partner you should have at least look out for him."

"I don't need to _"babysit",_ I just need to watch myself and get the job done and if you've noticed from where we are now. Mission Accomplish".

"If you've noticed we had a teammate who is going to e decapitated the next time we…" the voice was saying before a large torrent of wind blew down the door and three people barreling into the hallway, one had grey hair, another had yellow hair and the third had black hair and cat ears.

From the doorway a girl in a nightgown with a face mask propped on her forehead glared at her teammates. "A girl… Needs her beauty sleep… If you want to argue, THEN GET OUT" Dew screamed and turned to face the onlookers "Problem?" she sneered and Dove and his team bolted from the area as fast as they could.

The team was panting as they sat down in class and they all looked at each other. "Remind me never to piss off Dew" Reese gasped for air and her teammates gave various forms of acknowledgements such as nodding of the head, thumbs up and writing it down on a notepad. Not to long Team KABG walked in with Dew particularly peeved

As they settled down there was a large man in a white coat walking in. "Welcome all to Dust studies. I am Professor Jacques Schnee. Now I know that not all of you use dust, I must however insist that you are knowledgably on the subject. Dust can be found anywhere in the world mainly through nodes in the ground." The professor was speaking.

The class was paying high attention to the man that looked like he could be a grandfather with all the white hair he had. "Dust. It is archaic, we do not know the origins of it. However, what we do know is what we utilize it for. Dust, as most of you know, powers much of today's technology. Tell me, what is one application of dust"

Many hands rose into the air and Professor Schnee looked around stroking his moustache. "Mr. Arc" the professor called to one of the students who hadn't raised their hands and Jaune floundered as he was being called. "Zah… what now?" Jaune squeaked and few in the class began to giggle.

"Incorrect, I do recommend you pay attention in class Mr. Arc, but I dare repeat myself: What are some usage of dusts in today's society?"

"Uhh… "Jaune looked around the room looking for something, anything to help aid him in his answer and he stared at the wall "Construction?" Jaune said and the class erupted into laughter.

Professor Schnee narrowed his eyes before responding "In a way, In a way. Tell me Mr. Arc, what else can you use dust for?"

Jaune mumbled something under his breath and Professor Schnee caught it. "Can you repeat that. Louder please Mr. Arc"

"I don't know sir"

"Then I recommend you study up." Professor Schnee sneered and he went back and observed the class. "Tell me class; What other ways can we utilize dust in today's society? Yes, Ms. Gayl"

"We utilize them in our weapons, transportation such as bullheads, Some incorporate them into their clothes and much, much more"

"That is an acceptable answer, now are you willing to demonstrate your use of dust?"

"I'll see what I can do" Dew got up to leave the classroom to retrieve her weapon when the Professor stopped her. "Ms. Gayl you shall be using these crystals up here" Professor Schnee motioned toward multitudes of crystals in various sizes and colors on his desk. "On this desk is many different crystals. We have Burn" motions toward a red crystal, "Water" motions toward a blue crystal, "Wind" a white crystal", "Earth" A yellow crystal was shown. "As the four basic types of dust. Now I am familiar that Ms. Gayl uses Wind dust so she will demonstrate it for us." Professor Schnee explained and she watched as Dew took out a Wind Dust Crystal and started to channel it before a torrent of wind blew across the classroom scattering papers and messing with hair.

"That was an acceptable performance, that should be all the time in class today"

The class all left the class discussing their new class.

Reese was excited about what she learned, sure using and mixing dust was one of the function of her board but that still didn't stop her from getting excited. "I can't believe that we're taking Dust Classes, the professor seems prim and proper and his evaluations seem…"

"Snobby?" Amber piped up.

"Sure, that's what I was going for. Despite that tiny fact I'm going to love this class" Reese gushed and squealed in excitement.

"Well not all of us will enjoy the class, man Jaune singled out day one" Dove brought up and everyone turned to face the blond who seemed to be sulking while Kali tried to reassure him.

"Doesn't Jaune know about dust, surely he uses it on a daily basis?" Reese asked and Klein spoke to answer: "To answer that Reese we'd have to ask him, but from what I recall, he uses a simple sword and shield, no capacity for dust. And from what occurred this morning his aura was unlocked not very long ago".

"Fair point, but its rude to talk about people behind their backs" a grey-haired boy said and the four jumped and turned to face the new arrival.

"Hey, my partner Jaune doesn't exactly come from a background of using dust but still, respect the man's privacy will ya?" Mercury said

The four remained speechless until Klein offered a polite nod of his head. Reese spluttered out an apology but by then Mercury had long fled the scene and back to his own team.

"I don't think messing with their team would be a wise idea" Reese sighed.

"Well, we know it's a baby Jaune and three parents looking after him" Amber joked and the team gave her a deadpanned look.

"Come on their protective of Jaune" Amber argued.

"Let's just head to Lunch" Dove sighed and the team followed after team KABG.

* * *

Its been a busy week, and next week is even busier. Hopefully i get some time to write for you guys. Don't expect an update anytime soon but if I'm lucky then you shall see me soon. Peace all.

-Sederance


	6. Chapter 6: Combat and History Class

Jaune stared at the large faunus that was ready to drop him to the floor. Ghira sneered at Jaune who cowered behind his shield. "Come on kid, If you cower like that you'd only look pathetic, fight like the man you are" Ghira growled and he rushed forward.

Jaune yelped and rolled to the side to avoid the charging faunus but Ghira kicked off the ground and did a drop kick that sent Jaune flying. Jaune tumbled into a stance and swung his sword but Ghira easily knocked it away and kneed Jaune in the stomach making him crumble to the floor.

A loud horn was heard and Ghira looked toward Neo who signaled that the match was over. She went over to the board and wrote: "In a tournament style duel any aura in the red signifies a match over. In the case of teams, it is when all of one side is either aura in the red or ring out".

Neo sauntered over to the blonde boy and helped him up and she dismissed the two. The cat faunus that was Jaune's opponent huffed before he went back to his cheering team and gave a smug look at the loser of this bout. Jaune slowly got up and stumbled back to his team who welcomed him back with open arms.

"Sheesh that man, if only I could show him a piece of my mind and he wouldn't be so arrogant" a golden haired girl wearing fishnets and a green dress mumbled throwing death glares at the cat faunus. Kali sighed and gave a smile "Don't feel so down Jaune you'll beat him next time, how about I buy you some lunch, your favorite at that." Kali tried to cheer up the sulking blonde boy in front of her but he just kept his head down and into his hands and sighed; "I barely improved since the last time we fought, what will make next time any different" Jaune rose his head and threw out his arms "Heck, I must be the weakest member on the team." The lounging silver-haired boy next to the group chuckled and retorted "I can't argue with that". "Not helping" Kali hissed and Mercury gave a smirk before he continued to lounge.

"Look. Jaune. I know you may not be the best of fighters, but believe me when I say this. You are our teammate, and we got each other's back. If you need help then come to us; we shall help you, train you even, any problems you have just rely on us and we all pull through."

"Nice speech leader, now pipe it down so I can watch this fight in peace" Mercury let loose a snide comment and Kali began to fume. "Man take a chill pill, it's a joke, a joke".

Kali refused to respond to his remarks and moved her head to look toward the fight.

On the stage alongside Neo was a person. A boy in fact. Dove Bronzewing if you would call him that. Kali observed the leader as he readied his sword. On the opposite end of the arena was a rabbit Faunus that was unarmed. Kali grew puzzled at the Faunus's choice of weaponry but she couldn't condemn her for it. Like her the rabbit faunus was a close range fighter with almost no weaponry.

"Go Dove, beat her little rabbit butt back to the rabbit hole" Amber hollered from the stands much to Neo's and the faunus' disapproval. Dove ignored his sister's comment and prepared his sword, Cusn Clip, and turned to face his opponent. Since the combat teacher couldn't talk Dove took the courtesy to introduce himself. "Dove Bronzewing, Leader of Team DARK" He bowed.

"A gentleman I see; Velvet Scarletina, nice to meet you" The rabbit faunus curtsied and she got into a stance. Dove followed suit and Neo chopped her hand down and jump back out of the arena while the two charged each other.

The Rabbit Faunus struck out with a kick and Dove moved his blade to block before he thrust out his shoulder to knock over his opponent. Velvet stomped the foot she attacked with and went into a cartwheel to dodge the attack and jumped back into position.

Dove switched his weapon into its pulse cannon form and fired a few blasts. Velvet dodged with relative ease before she ran toward the guy. Sliding underneath his legs she grabbed them and toppled him over. Dove switched his weapon into his sword and used it for balance so that he didn't topple completely over but the rabbit faunus took advantage of that and kicked him into the ground. "Sorry" she winced as she recoiled from the sound Dove made as he splattered on the ground.

Dove unsteadily got up and glared fiercely at his opponent. Velvet shuffled, obviously uncomfortable at continuing the fight after dealing so much damage to the boy. The rabbit faunus took her eyes off her opponent to look over at Professor Neo who should have called match by then but Neo just smiled and Velvet realized her mistake.

Turning back to her opponent she was tackled to the floor and they both fell into a heap as Dove pinned Velvet to the floor. A bunch of voices erupted in the background and a few people even wolf-whistled, Dove could tell Amber was one of the main whistlers. Dove sighed. Oh what is he going to do with his dear sister.

Velvet's face became flooded with red as she blushed and Dove looked over to Neo who smirked before she triggered her air horn to signal that the match was over.

The two fighters quickly got out of their "compromising" position and Velvet coughed lightly as they both stood the furthest they possibly could. Dove went back to his seat and Velvet went back to her team respectively.

"Well, well, well. My younger brother claiming girls even on the battlefield, When did you become so social" Amber joked and Dove gave her a glare; well, a glare that his eyes could give her. "You know it's not like that, it's a heat of the moment type of ordeal"

"Ooh, how bothered were you guys to do it in front of us all."

"Not that type of heat!"

"If you were that bothered I could have helped you with that" Reese piped up.

"Reese not helping."

"I'm joking; I know you wouldn't want that anyway."

"After how you've been acting since we met, it doesn't seem like a joke to me"

"Come on little bro, you have to cut loose and have fun, Team night out tonight. I know the perfect movie to watch"

"Oh not another one of your Tragic Love story bull again, I've seen enough to say that if we were in one, I'd be best friend A who just offers advice."

"Then you…"

"The advice not to see any of these movies, come on we could use it for something better".

"Spoilsport" Amber pouted

Dove was thankful that Klein didn't retort to any of the lines. Dove had enough on his plate to deal with his sister and Reese at the same time.

Professor Neo clapped her hand and the bell rang to signal that class was over. The students hurried out of class so that they could go and receive lunch and upon entering there was a scene. Ghira was busy messing with a second-year student who seemed quite flustered to defend himself.

The red-haired pirate with a cape on his shoulder was backed up along the wall as Ghira went about taking money from him. "Looks like the pirate is being plundered today" Amber joked and everyone gave her a glare. "okay guys I get it, not the right moment" Amber said and Klein commented "

"Its actions like these that the Faunus are not seen in the… best of light."

"Yeah but we know firsthand that some faunus are cool, take Kali for example" Reese said

"Even still, I'd be a hypocrite to say this but why no one helps the poor lad leaves me speechless."

"I could cash in a favor for you to help the poor guy" Dove said and his team looked at him. "Guess not" Dove shrugged and they all went to eat lunch.

Jaune sat by his team as they ate lunch. As because they were eating lunch, they had a perfect view of what Ghira was doing to a red-haired pirate. "Man Scarlet sure is having a rough time" Kali glanced over with worry.

"It'd be best to help the dude out" Jaune said and Mercury scoffed "Yeah, but when we leave its only going to get worst, I say leave it and it will resolve itself".

"You are your dreadful ideas, Were you born on the wrong side of the womb" Dew's voice dripped with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes for further emphasis. "Ah its nothing, just uncaring for all of life that happens around me" Mercury joked

The group continued to eat while Kali kept throwing worried glances over to the bully and his prey. "I can't stand this" Jaune said unhappily and he got up and left.

"The sight or the smell?" Mercury retorted and the remaining members of Team KABG just stared at the guy.

"We really need to fix your attitude and views" Kali said.

In class, the pink-haired man with a baby face tried hard not to look like a fool. Sure he dropped the history textbook a good twenty times. Sure the class was dying of laughter instead of paying attention to his lessons but these minor details shouldn't leave him worried. "Okay class, The Faunus Rights Revolution or the Faunus war as it is commonly known as is a war that has happened between the Humans and the Faunus. Now who can tell me what went wrong during the third year of the wa…" Professor Shiko had dropped his book the twenty-first time that day."

"Yes Mr. Sieben" Professor Shiko called to the man. "It was the battle of Fort Castle".

"Rightly so, now can anyone else tell me what had happened during the battle? Anyone? Mr. Arc?"

Jaune slumbered in his seat and awoke with a start with a loud guttural sound. The class tried hard to suppress their giggles but a few of them were let loose anyway. "I'm glad to see your back in the land of the living Mr. Arc but I think you have a question to answer, what went wrong at the battle of Fort Castle?"

"Um…. Grimm?" Jaune guessed haphazardly and his partner face-palmed himself while emitting incoherent sounds.

"That is not correct Mr. Arc. What about you Mr. Belladonna"

"The Faunus won because the humans foolishly challenged the Faunus in a night raid."

"Excellent, now tell me why they won. What made them win the battle?"

"Well obviously Faunus are superior to humans and that's why they won" Ghira said arrogantly and that received a boo from the class.

"Not the correct reason but ill give you partial credit, some faunus have enhancements that make them superior in a way than regular humans. Not that I'm taking sides or anything". Professor Shiko said.

"Ms. Belladonna what do you say on the matter".

Kali straightened up and responded: "Some Faunus has night vision, it was foolish to attack at a disadvantage for the human side and this resulted in the fort being captured."

"Right, now about…" Professor Shiko started but the bell rang. "Alright all of you dismissed, Jaune I need you to stay after class."

After everyone had left, Jaune went up to Professor Shiko said. "I know history can be boring, heck I drop my book to entertain the class to focus more" Jaune seemed confused on why Professor Shiko was sweating as he mentioned that last part. "Anyway, I know what's it like but still, you need to pass this class. You've obviously studied hard to get into this academy, I don't want you to be kicked out due to a poor history grade, now familiarize yourself with a 10,000-word essay and I want it by next time I see you. Consider this as a chance for bonus points, big bonus points".

Jaune eventually stumbled outside to find Kali waiting for him. "Hey Jaune I want to show you something" Jaune was taken back by the suddenness of Kali but he decided not to question it.

Soon they found themselves on a rooftop overlooking a view of Vale. "Wow" Jaune gasped at the view.

"I know, I like this place, nice and quiet" Kali said

"It's beautiful I'm sure Dew loves this place too." Jaune said and he turned back to see Kali blank face for a moment. "Kali something wrong?"

"Ah it is nothing, it's just that you're the first I've shown this place too" Kali confessed and Jaune was shocked. "You mean…"

"Yep"

"And no one…"

"Yeah"

"So I'm the only one…"

"That Is what I'm telling you"

"Okay… So why me?"

"Well… I wanted to help you get better"

Jaune opened his mouth to protest but Kali cut him off.

"I know you're not the best in combat or in grades but as your leader I want to spend the next four years here at Beacon. The next four years with all of my team. Including you Jaune."

Jaune took a moment to process this information and he clammed up.

"I don't need you to help me, I have to do this myself"

"But we aren't a team if you're going to lone wolf this"

"I need to prove myself with my own efforts, my parents, my grandparents, everyone didn't rely on outside help so I should also excel without you guys"

Jaune instantly regret his words seeing the pained expression on Kali's face.

"If… If that is what you want; Then I cannot stop, you. Sure I can order you as your leader but I don't want discord amongst the group.

"Kali wait… Before you go I want to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7: Truth and Forest

Kali turned around to face Jaune as he looked to the side. Kali could see the many emotions that ran through his face may it be anger, sadness, pain. There was a plethora of emotions and Kali wanted nothing more than to get the young blonde into her embrace and soothe him.

"Jaune if you are pressured to speak then don't I…"

"Kali stop. I want to do this so don't persuade me to do otherwise." Jaune took a deep breath and stared Kali straight in the eyes.

"You have high faith in me but I didn't come here legally"

"What do you…" Kali stammered in disbelief at this sudden reveal.

"I forged my transcripts, chasing after a fool's dream of protecting the world"

"Jaune…"

"I do not belong here, I denied someone a chance to get in to follow my own dream that leads to nowhere"

Kali's eyes narrowed and she moved forward and gave a sharp slap against Jaune's face.

"Never. Say that your dreams are worthless." She scowled.

Jaune was taken back by Kali's actions but he gave a sad grin.

"You may not have gotten in legally but you are here and you are working to make your dream into a reality. I know you work harder than anyone else in the school and no other student that you've denied entry could ever work as hard as you. "

"You're just saying that" Jaune murmured and Kali retorted "I am saying it because it has a purpose behind it. "

"Jaune please, you deserve to be here just as much as Dew and I. It's not what we did to get here but what we do while we are here. "

Jaune was speechless but Kali came forward to hug him.

"Come on Jaune, we have a team to go back to, and frankly if we stay out any longer people might get the wrong idea."

blonde spluttered at the thought that appeared in his mind and then he laughed.

"I thought you'd be more concerned on how annoyed Dew will be when we get back. Mercury isn't exactly the nicest person to be around"

"We could stay out here longer, at this point I don't want to deal with both of them if Dew is in tantrum mode"

"Now that is an Idea I can get behind" they both laughed and they sat on top of the roof looking into the view of Beacon.

* * *

Forever Fall had a nice view to it. The burgundy and bright red leaves fluttered from the trees and the gentle wind and sunlight flowing through the trees gave the view a great aesthetic. That said, it would be much better if a certain blonde wasn't … suffering.

An explosive sneeze made Jaune reel back and dropped the jar of sap in his hands.

Dew sighed at the sight and turned back to collecting the sap from the tree that she had tapped. Kali walked over and took care of Jaune while Mercury only rolled his eyes. "You know that's the third jar you dropped, I think it's in the team's best interest If I'd do it for you".

"Are you sure Merc? I know ha… ha. Ha." Jaune exhales the breath he was holding "how much you don't like to get involve with tasks like these"

"If you are incapable of doing something due to a defensive mechanism then I cannot fault you" Mercury waved off Jaune's explanation before he went to the tree to collect the sap. "I think you should wash yourself, we don't want you to get any sicker than you already are" Kali said

Jaune surprised a sneeze and could only nod his head.

"Dew keep watch and then dry him off afterwards"

Dew gave her team leader a pointed glare but just grabbed her trident to follow after Jaune.

"You still think we should allow him to continue on with this dream?" Mercury spoke up when both were out of earshot.

"If we don't allow him to try then we will never know what he would become".

"Don't you mean could?"

"Could means the possibility, if they try then there is only what they do become since there is no possibility if you try to work toward it".

"Wise words, however I only believe the results when they work and so far its negatives all around"

"It's only been half a semester; we have four years to improve ourselves"

"Half a semester my ass, this semester is almost over, we have exams when we get back and then the Vytal festival to prepare for, if we want to qualify then we have to get him to improve. Now" Mercury stressed and Kali could only sigh.

"You may be right, but at least be supportive of the kid, he never had training before and he is still doing well"

"If you consider being used as a mop on the combat floor then sure"

"This attitude is precisely why I don't like you"

"Hey kitty, the sentiment is mutual, now they should be back if Dew does her job properly" Mercury smirks and a flailing Jaune falls into the clearing with Dew nonchalantly walking behind him.

"Mission accomplish Team Leader; May I take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Turn in these jars and we all can take a day off" Kali said holding up a box.

The tranquil scene was shredded into pieces as a scream echoed through the air.

The team snapped to attention as they all turned to look in the direction of the scream.

"Sounds like Team GDSS"

"We have to go help them"

"Eh, now this is interesting"

"Alright team, let's go assist them"

The four people bolted toward the sounds of combat that were happening in the forest.

"10 Clock, Boar" Kali exclaimed and Mercury smirked as he kicked off a tree and grabbed the Boarbatusk by the tusks and flipped it as he passed by it.

The grey-outfitted boy readied his leg and stomped it into the stomach of the boar and it squealed before a blast shook the body and it started disintegrating.

The team had arrived to find a whole encirclement of enemies. Boarbatusks, Beowolves, and Ursai had surrounded Team GDSS.

A brown rabbit faunus was busy hopping around while using martial arts to face the beowolves. A girl cladded in purple was throwing knives to slow down the incoming assault. A man dressed as if he was working a shop was busy using a wide variety of skills and weapons to help him fight. Finally, the leader Ghira was grappling with a couple of Ursai and was coming out on top.

As good as they looked, the incoming numbers was beginning to get to them.

Gwen, the purple one, made to throw a knife she found herself missing and was bowled to the side by a Boarbatusk. Velvet, the bunny faunus was distracted by Gwen's cry and a Beowolf sliced her shoulder sending her flying. Shopkeep had swung his weaponry but the Beowolves behind had knocked him to the ground.

Ghira had wresteld one Ursa to many and was found being pinned to the ground.

"Get in there" Kali ordered and the team nodded.

Dew made some tornadoes and launched them toward the horde. Mercury used that momentum to make a shotgun tornado himself to double the effect.

Jaune ran in only to find himself caught in between two tornadoes and was launched flying with a rather, feminine, cry.

Kali ran to help aid the other team and from the other side of the clearing she could see Team DARK also fighting their way into the encirclement.

Kali downed a Beowolf and helped up Velvet who nodded her thanks.

Jaune had flow through the air and collided with the Beowolf pinning Shopkeeper and with the extra weight gone, Shopkeeper flew up and started to use his multitude of weapons again.

Mercury and Dew had gone to do a perimeter of multiple tornadoes and cyclones to prevent more Grimm from entering the area. Still, a few stragglers of Grimm were wandering around in the inner circle and still fighting at that.

Kali kicked an Ursa away from Ghira and it stumbled backwards and into one of Dew's tornadoes, sending it flying into the forest.

"Thanks" Ghira grunted and he was pulled up by Kali. "No problem, just help those in need when the time comes to it".

Kali and Ghira smiled toward each other before Ghira made a sudden movement and tackled Kali to the ground, At the point where they were at two Beowolves had landed and left an impact crater.

"Now we're even".

Kali just smiled and took her Sais and threw them forward. They twirled like a ballerina and decapitated the two beowolves and they came back to her hands.

The fight petered out now that three teams were fighting the Grimm that shown up. By the time Neo showed up to observe the battle what remained of the field were the stragglers.

"What do you say Professor? Bonus points?" Amber smirked and Neo smiled in return, before tripping Amber and throwing her to the ground.

"Hey what was that for" Amber exclaimed and Neo smiled.

A dreaded feeling started to rise up in everyone's throat.

"Scatter" Dove ordered and all eleven members bolted in different directions.

* * *

Sederance Here, sorry for the wait guys but many things popped up. I had all these school events that I got ropped into that I was unable to focus on writing. And now Prom is coming up and for some strange reason my aunt had a date and tickets for me to go. Ugh, I can't say no.

On another note, hopefully the next chapter will come out faster for all of your enjoyment.

Peace- Sederance


	8. Chapter 8: The Docks

Hello everyone- Sederance here, sorry for the long wait. I had finals and testing this entire few weeks. Signing up for college is also no joke and finding money for it is even less so. Hope you all find this chapter enjoyable and I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Hope for you all to have a nice day.

* * *

Dove groaned into his pillow. He looked at his slightly bruised arm from where Professor Neo had grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. "Can the Professor be peaceful, all she does is abuse us students."

"Where is the fun in that, we have to offer her at least some type of resistance" Amber smirked and she peered over to her brother.

"Come on, you were the first to fall." Dove remarked.

"It was a surprise attack; I wouldn't have known." Amber shot back and the two fell into a family argument.

Reese decided to step in when the third object hit her head and nearly damaged the dust on the table. "Come on guys, knock it off with your petty squabble, I heard that Team KABJ was heading toward the docs to meet students arriving for the Vytal festival, why not tag along to greet them."

"I bet Mercury wanted to check out the competition, He was always a sucker for good fights" Amber said and Reese just groaned. "No more of that. Klein, your thoughts on the matter?"

"I believe meeting with new people is a wonderful idea, I even packed us a picnic if we want to have one".

"Always good to be prepared, what about spare Lien for us to use incase we want to purchase something."

"Everything is packed and ready, I even got Amber's cache for "fun nights out" if that is what I dare to believe."

A voice erupted from one of the bed and the bantering duo looked over. "Hey, who said you could go through my cache, and how did you find it".

"As your partner I know many things, but you wouldn't want to know how I came across them." Klein said and bowed before he walked out of the room to escape the wrath of Amber.

"Oi, who said you could leave. Get back here partner" Amber roared and she charged out after him.

"As eventful as always I see" a blonde teen peered from across the hallway. "Jaune, I heard you were going down to the docks, mind if we tag along?" Reese asked Jaune and he shrugged his wide shoulders. "I guess you could, the more the merrier right; we're about to head out so quickly get your stuff together."

"Give us a minute" Reese said and she went in to take the picnic basket and Dove from the beds. "Come on lazy leader, as much as I want to join the bed with you I have a better date planned for today."

"I don't know; we should be spending our time training ourselves so that we can actually do something against Professor Neo."

"What better way than to find our competition and learn from them. Professor Neo knows our combat styles so why not use a trick she never seen before. I'm telling you if we do this in Vale she wouldn't know, for some reason I think this place is rigged with cameras. " Reese provided a fair argument and Dove got up.

"Guess you win in this situation, lets go".

"Great it's a date." Reese squealed

"You're joking right, because if …" Dove started but Reese cut him off: " Of course I'm joking, but one can only dream"

"What was that last part?" Dove asked incredulously

"Nothing" Reese sang and went out the door to Team KABJ's awaiting team.

* * *

"Welcome to Vale"

The sign was being put up by White Fang Lieutenant oddly enough by slashing big letters into the clothe with his chainsaw. He looked over to the group of approaching huntsmen and women and gave a wave before going back to his business.

"That was… awkward" Amber said and the group forged on to the docks.

"So why did we decide to tag along with them again" Amber subtly ask Reese and she sighed. "You know, this seemed a lot more fun in my mind" she groaned and

"I can't wait to see which opponents I can fight in the weeks to come" Mercury gushed and stared at each approaching boat in hopes of catching people who looked like huntsmen or women in training. "

"Mercury you can stay here and watch for the "guests" I guess, let's go check out what happened over there" Kali said and everyone looked toward a busted shop with yellow caution tape surrounding it. Dew took one glance and shrugged her shoulders, I'll stay here it's just another crime scene."

"You do you" Kali said and everyone else walked toward the caution tape.

"Honestly, this is the second shop to be hit this week, they only took the dust again." A detective said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" a second detective piped up.

"What's on your mind friend, not paid enough for the job?"

"That too but no. I think it was the White Fang, only people who needs this much dust and with no one to bust them like that meddling kid from a few weeks ago."

"Wrong case, that was Ozpin robbing the shop."

"What's to stop him from trying again, we don't exactly have witnesses like this time."

As the two detectives talked it out,

The group decided to head back to the docks. They arrived and Dew turned to see them. "That was quick, I told you going over there wasn't worth it.

"Well, the robbery was either White Fang or Ozpin." Reese said and Mercury scoffs.

"It was obviously the White Fang; a bunch of degenerate animals they are; Nothing more."

The mood in the group turned sour as Mercury uttered those words and Kali started to steam. Dew recognized her friends growing anger and turned on Mercury. "You take that back this instant."

"What are we, White Fang sympathizers, last time I checked they were nothing more than animals am I right?"

"You're wrong" Kali shrieked and she lunged forward her claws extended. Her face red from the anger that permeated throughout her body.

Mercury dodged back and aimed a kick for the mid-section when two tornadoes isolated both of them. Dew was in the center of two storms as she looked up. Dove could have sworn that Dew's eyes were glowing from anger and visible veins were rippling across her skin.

"Enough you two, I don't want to get angry but your actions are taking it to far."

Mercury dropped his smug smirk and Kali slowly calmed down but both of them were throwing death glares at each other.

"Compromise, admit that your wrong Mercury and Kali, as team leader set a better example" Dew said glaring at the both of them."

"I love it when your angry, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this" Mercury said and he turned to Kali. "My words may have been a little… a bit of an overstatement, however I stay true to my words and my beliefs, please get "along" with me in the future".

"No need to antagonize it any further Mercury, just be there for the team regardless of your views, or your thoughts for that matter. Just because I am a faunus doesn't mean I am a degenerate animal, and by extension the White Fang, no matter what awful methods they choose to partake in the near future"

"ooh, sounds like you know something, care to share" Mercury grinned and Kali went to retort when voices shouted to stop a stowaway.

A slim average height of a boy with a light-green Mohawk on top, the sleeves of his hoodie was cut off and two bracers hugged his slim arms. The dark-gray pants went into his boots and on his belt was twin daggers.

He ran by and gave the group a wink before jumping onto a balcony and over a building.

"A capable foe, after him, I want a fight" Mercury exclaimed and the group chased after the kid.

Turning a corner, they all collided with an orange haired fellow.

Mercury pushed the sorry figure to the side as he ran off to follow the stowaway, Kali gave a sorry before running after them.

That left the girl with the six of them.

The orange-haired girl on the ground looked up. "That was rude, but hiya, how are all of you doing on this fine day" she smirked.

The girl had pink gloves, a pink skirt and white skirt with a heart above her cleavage, there was a black jacket on the outside as well. "I'm Nora."

"Nice to meet you Nora, Sorry about my team mates, they were chasing after someone." Jaune apologized and helped her to her feet. "My teammate here is Dew, she can be mellow at times, just. Don't get her angry"

Nora cocked her hug in a smile and tackle hug Dew. "It's nice to meet you pal, let's get along.

"I'm Dove" Dove introduced himself and waved his hands to his teammates. "This is Reese, Klein and my sister Amber."

"Nice to meet you all"

"Well we have to get going, we have to make sure our friends don't get arrested" Dew said and everyone turned to leave. "Bye" the group chorused and Jaune left saying, by friend"

It wasn't long before Jaune was tackled to the ground.

To say the least, the group decided to abandoned Jaune lest their other friends would actually get in trouble for engaging in combat with some random civilians.'

* * *

The groups returned to the dorm after a long day. Kali and Mercury were missing alongside Jaune for some reason. Maybe Kali and Mercury were still on their manhunt for the stowaway. Jaune could have been kidnapped or just dragged around by the Nora kid that they met. Reese looked to the lonely Dew and walked up to her at her dorm room.

"If you need company, our dorm is always open doors for you" Reese offered and Dew raised her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Reese looked back to see her open door showing a picture of absolute horror.

Klein had ordered his room in absolute perfect, nothing was out of place and even Amber's mess of a section could not spill into it. Amber's part of the room was absolute pigpen, clothes were everywhere and Reese couldn't even tell if one of the piles was supposed to be a laundry basket or a beanbag chair.

Dove's part was littered with multiple schedules, plans and strategies for them to use and complete. A stack of homework were dated for when it is due, when it was completed, and what sections were due.

Reese's part looked normal enough. If everything being coated in dust was normal.

Reese gave a shallow giggle, losing confidence in herself and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure my team will show up eventually, thanks for the offer" Dew smiled and went into her dorm.

"I hope they come back soon, you were looked so alone" Reese murmured to herself before retreating to her own room.


	9. Chapter 9: The Docks pt2

Sorry for blanking out all of a sudden, it was nearing the end of my senior year in school and the finals as well as college applications and the scholarships and the job interviews. Ugh, I hate being responsible, but if I can write then I'll do anything. I'm glad to be back even though I do not know how long I will last. Hopefully this chapters makes up for my disappearance.

* * *

The skies above Vale were ever peaceful. Birds flew in the sky between the clouds, the airships were moving to and from the stations as they pick up and drop off passengers of all walks of life. High in the clouds on a pristine airship was an orange-haired girl and a blond huntsman. Now it is normal for people with that hair color to be meeting up if not one of them being tied down to a table as to prevent their escape.

The blond-haired huntsman struggled as he tried to free himself from the table as it was moved to stand upright and the orange-haired girl smirked at her handiwork. "There we go, now we can be best friends all we want, I am sure Father would love meeting my new friend." The blond huntsman was a boy who attended Beacon Academy and he goes by the name Jaune Arc; likewise, orange-haired girl was named Nora Valkyrie and unlike others her age she was born and raised in an isolated environment; You can consider Jaune as her first friend.

"Nora, please. Let me go, my friends are looking for me" Jaune pleaded for his life. Of course his life was what he was getting back if he ever did escape from the quarantine that was set forth by Nora. "Now now Jauny, we are best friends and best friends stick together. Forever" Nora sang and she jumped onto the restrained boy and crushed him in a bone-splitting hug.

"Nora, I ... I can't breath... HEl... HELP" Jaune choked as he struggled in a losing battle between his own attempts of obtaining air, moving said air into his lungs, and then expelling the air to gather any form of rescue in the immediate area. All of this barely possible when a woman with abnormal strength was crushing your body as an act of "friendliness".

The door opens and a grizzled man walked in and dropped his coffee mug. "Nora, explain to me what is this?"

"As you wish General Tukson, I am just hanging out with my Jauny" Nora gave a dazzling smile as she showcased Jaune to General Tukson.

The General moved a hand onto his forehead and shook it while sighing and he looked up to glance between Nora and Jaune. "I am pretty sure tying up your friend is the best course of action. If you want friends then I assure you that I can set up a few students from Atlas Academy, whats so different about this... "Jaune" character."

"The people you introduce me are boring, they break to easily, they always run away" Nora pouted and General Tukson gave her a hard look. "You know, they'd stay around longer if you'd just stop being this crazy! Your fictional rants of preposterous situations and the will to break people's legs scare them away. Look, even now you are tying up your friend. Who expects that in a friendship?"

Nora slumped forward and turned back to look at Jaune. "Well Jauny, guess playtime is over, lets hang out later". Jaune shivered at the thought of hanging out with Nora later, but felt that he wanted to live today. Maybe he could get help at a trauma office and maybe a restraining order to get far away from Nora as possible. "Sure, when do you think will be a good time?" Jaune struggled to say this clearly, shaking from the horrid words that he had just muttered.

"We can hang out tomorrow" Nora exclaimed and she released Jaune.

"Wow look at the time, I should head back" Jaune swiftly departed from the room as he felt his stomach churning from motion sickness. Back in the room General Tukson and Nora were talking. After bidding his farewell Tukson phoned one of the aids and spoke softly: "I want to know everything about this Jaune Arc fellow, I want background checks, records, even rumors that may be floating around."

General Tukson sighs as he closes his comlink and walks into the darkened hallway.

* * *

The weekend had gone by rather quickly, Reese Chloris didn't like how fast the weekend had moved along but she felt even worse when she thought about Team KABJ's dorm room. The weekend had passed and Kali, Mercury and Jaune were still missing. To make matters worst, Dew started to isolate herself, refusing anyone who tried to talk to her and avoiding all those around her. Like the wind of her wind semblance she moved fast and threw other people, and the help they wanted to provide, away.

During dinner Team DARK was sitting around the table as the discussed the topic while eating their meal.

"I feel bad for them, there must be something we can do to help them. I know we tried looking through Vale that one day, but they may still be out there" Reese ranted about her worries as she stuffed her face with bread and butter. Klein politely grabbed a knife and spread jam on a toast of his own and turned to Reese. "I have been in contacts with people and they have seen Kali and Mercury around, they both seem to be checking out warehouses for large shipments of dust. I daresay they joined some sort of Cartel."

"Yeah right" Amber chuckled and added "Mercury maybe, but I can't imagine sweetheart Kali joining the darkside, now if we had to beat up said Cartel then I would love beating Mercury's face in"

"Sis please, don't get us in trouble, it would ruin our reputation" Dove complained and Amber scoffed "Oi, this brother of mine is getting a bit rowdy with his older sister, I should punish you for that" Amber's eyes had an evil glint to them as dark clouds surrounded her. Dove gulped and "No never mind, you're doing great sis keep being you."

"Now, the question of letting Dew get the news, due to her isolation she shouldn't have heard anyone talk about this entire fiasco. She is not taking it well and the least we can do for our sister team is let the team know about the safety of their members.

"Any news will make her happy, if only she would open the door" Reese said.

"If she did open the door, then she shall catch these hands for isolating herself" Amber growled and Dove calmed her down "Whoa sis, calm down, do you really think the first thing she will do when opening that door is fight you?"

"I see why she wouldn't"

"Come on. You're suppose to disagree with me"

"I'm sorry, I don't do expectations"

"Well maybe you should try to fit the expectation, then more people would like you"

"Oh you went to far"

The brother and sister began to argue immensely and Reese pushed her food away and turned to Klein: "Hey, lets spend this time getting Team KABJ back together again."

"Your wish is my command miss" Klein smiled and the duo left the others behind.

* * *

The docks were silent. To silent for any particular reason. No guards. No robots to keep watch. there was not even a light to shine in the darkness. Thankfully it was a full moon tonight or else I'd be sitting in the darkness, unable to find anything"

A trio was stowed away from sight as they waited for the big prey to come on in. "This location is really convenient for Ozpin, There aren't even any guards to stop him from taking all this dust" Kali complained and Mercury watched the skies for any movement.

"Are you sure there is a robbery tonight, If this is a waste of time then you're going somewhere other than jail" Kali threatened the spiky haired boy.

"Oh come on, I heard what I heard, trust me a little" the boy said

"Shut it Thrush, why'd you think we trust you if we didn't get benefits from it" Mercury scowled and the boy shrunk back.

"Ignore him Russel, he can be a bully at times but underneath it all he is a pushover." Kali said

"I wouldn't be complying if it was just you you filthy faunus, if this guy was a pushover I would've gotten away, much less be here of all places" Russel complained and Kali scratched his face with a roar of anger and the two descended into a fist fight. Mercury only stood to the side with a shake of his head as he mumbled "So this is the team leader we all look up to. What has my life amount to?"

A low rumble echoed in Mercury's ears and he looked skyward to see a bullhead zooming above them and landing not to far away where the door opened and a bunch of White Fang grunts quickly jumped out followed closely by Ozpin.

"Looks like your intel is right, now help us take him down and you can go scott-free, if not we can tie you up and leave you alongside the White Fang for arrest" Mercury blatantly blackmailed Russel into staying. Gritting his teeth Russel could only agree and took out his twin daggers.

Kali dashed to the right and Mercury to the left. Russel, blackmailed as he was, took center stage and called out to everyone in the area. "Oi, what are you guys doing in my shipyard" Like a drop of a hat, everyone froze and turned to face Russel. "I came late night because someone had the audacity to trip my alarms, oh those youngsters and their graffiti, do you know how much it costs to clean one of these shipping containers?" Russel ranted on and on until Ozpin spoke up. "You yourself are a youngster are you not? Now why are you in this place at this time of night? Graffiti I suppose, should we turn you into the officials?"

Russel paled at the sound of that as the rest of the grunts smiled and pointed their guns at him.

At this point the shadows moved and claws disabled two grunts while a kick knocked another to the ground.

Russel, looking between the two people who not only efficiently the other two had dispatched the grunts, they did it with a murderous aura of having killed many people. Russel did the only thing that would keep him safe. He gave a war-cry and charged forward with his daggers raised. To say the least he didn't get far as Ozpin extended his cane and smacked him away in a manner similar to a golf-ball. Now being sent off almost immediately isn't necessarily a bad thing. With the brief five seconds that Russel brought into the fight, both Kali and Mercury had cleaned up the rest of the grunts and immediately jumped onto Ozpin. Ozpin still in the middle of recovering from his golf swing was caught off guard and he was blown back.

Shoes skidding on the asphalt Ozpin adjusts his glasses and looked at the duo. "My my, what youngsters do we have here? Why are you bothering a man going on an afternoon stroll?"

"Cut the crap Ozpin, we know you are a wanted man, and after that spectacle with Mr. Modrop over there we know you are very dangerous." Kali called out and Ozpin chuckled.

"Whats so funny" Mercury asked and Ozpin glared at the two of them.

"My plans will not be ruined, if you think you have the slightest idea of what you're up against then you're wrong." Ozpin lifted his cane and out from the tip came a burst of black liquid.

The heat from the liquid melted the cables of one of the containers and it dropped down, both Kali and Mercury dodged out of the way.

Ozpin was next to Mercury and he swung his cane. Mercury jumped back and kicked it away giving himself further distance with a shot from his boots.

Kali came up from behind but Ozpin swung his cane and blocked the strike before he pushed her and then kicked her away.

Mercury pushed forward and made a flying kick but Ozpin used his cane to knock the leg to the floor. Off-balance Mercury stopped and Ozpin tripped him.

Mercury's vision blackened temporarily as his head collided with the ground and when he tried moving he found that one of his legs was not responding.

Through his bleak vision and the moonlight he saw a gaping hole of sparking electronics at his knee joint.

"Ooh, a robotic cyborg, just like that Ironwood fellow from the dust company we're robbing from" Ozpin grinned and Mercury hazily gazed at him. "Wha...What?"

Ozpin couldn't speak anymore when another figure ran into the scene. It wasn't Kali, she was still on the ground after Ozpin had kicked her. It wasn't Russel, he was currently draped on one of the cranes, unconscious and hanging by a foot. It was our resident goofball Jaune as he cried seeing his team again.

"Guys I'm back, we can finally go home, you don't have to look for me anymore" Jaune cried in happiness to see his team still out this late even though school was tomorrow.

Ozpin groaned at the sight of the fourth youngster he seen this night. "I'm starting to reconsider wanting to have children, please just go away" Ozpin said and he raised his cane to fire a stream of the black liquid at Jaune.

Jaune saw the stream and stopped to ponder, and in that moment he was sent back into a shipping container as his clothes began to melt. "Coffee?" Jaune mumbled before he dropped unconscious onto the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND" a voice bellowed and all remaining eyes turned to the newcomer. "Oh not another one, is this a rabbit hole or something?" Ozpin cursed and he saw an orange-haired girl dressed in pink and white. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS EXCEPT ME" Nora screamed and from her belt she pulled out a metal rod that extended into a hammer. Jumping off the ground with enough force to crack it she leapt up and slammed down sending everyone in the vicinity flying. Ozpin flew through the air and landed on one of two approaching bullheads. "Get us out of here, its a lost cause and a rabbit hole".

The rabbit faunus gave him a confused look as she looked back at the docks to see if it was any resemblance of home but the explosion of the second bullhead stopped her and she pushed the joystick to accelerate away from the scene.

Back on site, the explosion of the bullhead woke everyone from their stupor. Mercury was still seeing black, Jaune was stark naked and smoking with minor burns. and Kali was joined with Reese and Klein as well as the police as they investigated the scene.

"We were so worried" Reese exclaimed and gave Kali a big hug. Kali just smiled lightly and cast worried eyes to both Mercury and Jaune as they were put into a medical bullhead and transported out of the area.

"Don't worry about them madam, I know Beacon has every institute and degree necessary to nurture them back into top form" Klein reassured her and Kali sighed. "If it wasn't for my sense of justice then I wouldn't have dragged the two of them out here tonight and they wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't blame yourself, everything that happened is in the past, for now there is someone very lonely and is waiting for you all to come home. I recommend a gift to make her feel better" Reese comforted and joked and Kali smiled. "Thanks, It must have been hard for Dew." with that the trio moved onto the main road as they headed for a bullhead to take them back to Beacon. In a car not to far away Nora was in a straight-jacket as she tried to get out of the car. "Driver, let me out, I need to take revenge for Jauney, he was smoking hot and I need to help him".

"Nora please, we can help your friend later, right now your safety is our utmost priority, if you comply with us and settle in back at home we can send the best medical staff on this side of Remnant, just cooperate and go home" the driver tried to bargain and Nora for the most part calmed down. "Promise?" she said hopefully.

"Promise"

"Jauney doesn't have much time. Driver. Take me back home godspeed, Your queen demands it".

"Aye your Majesty".

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere Ozpin was walking back and forth cursing at the faunus and drinking his coffee, with every sip his face turned to pure bliss before pure rage erupted once more.

The sound of footsteps entered and Ozpin turned to see a young boy in overalls followed by two beauties, one had a boy and orange hair and the other a wild mane of blonde.

"I've had enough for tonight Oscar, the last blond-orange combo I met just screwed over this operation, so please be a gentleman and leave".

"Ozpin, I can't say that I'm pleased with your failure tonight, but humor me. Get more dust and quickly or this Blonde-Orange combo will leave you out of the business. Permanently.

The orange-haired girl behind Oscar smiled politely while the yellow-haired girl cracked her fists.

"Fine, fine, I comply. If only my assistant got back from the mission you made me assign him. At the very least he will be back with dust to spare."

"Don't disappoint me next time" Oscar scoffs and he turns to leave. Orange-haired and Blond-haired waved and both exited alongside him.

"What has my life come to..." Ozpin contemplated before gaining another look of bliss from the sip of coffee he just had.

* * *

That's chapter 9 guys, as well as the end of Volume 1 of RWBY. Honestly this is the most fun I had in a while, especially when you are swamped with summer jobs, college scholarship forms, and general transportation lessons. Since it is summer, I should be able to open up more time as some of the workload drops off (looking at you transportation lessons). I can't promise you anything but expect the next chapter soon.

-Author Sederance.


	10. Chapter 10: Food Fight

It was your average day in Vale. The denizens were walking the streets, shoppers were walking from store to store as they obtained clothing, food, or the new edition of the X-Ray and Vav comic book. For a certain man who wore a White Fang mask he was putting up a sign that read: "From Dust Till Dawn, Grand Reopening."

Stepping down from the ladder White-Fang Lieutenant wiped his brow and someone spoke up to him. An orange-haired girl greeted him. "Salutations, if you are so kind, can you guide me to the store Pyrrha's Book Trade." White Fang Lieutenant pointed in the direction and the orange-haired girl waved and walked away. The orange-haired girl was Penny Polendina and she walked past the store and there waited a big girl with a mane of wild yellow hair. "Oh Penny, being nice again we should just show them whose bot".

"Yang please, I do not want to hear any more robot jokes, besides I thought Oscar wanted to keep that a secret" Penny said.

"Why don't you just shut me down then" Yang smirked and Penny rolled her eyes. "I should've just shutdown my ears before you get to out of hand"

"You mean this gets out of Yang ehh" Yang smirks and Penny puts a hand to her ears and keeps on walking."

"Man you're no fun" Yang sulks and the two of them walked around Vale. "You know Vale is peaceful, I like that" Penny said and Yang gave her a questioning look. "These people. Boring. The buildings. Boring. What do you see in it?" Yang asked.

"I have my ears shut off, I'm not expecting an answer" Penny said and Yang sighed. "You know, this place is boring, I much prefer Sky's club"

When no replied came from Penny; Yang went to her ears and turned it back on. "Hows it going my tin can."

Penny groaned and faced Yang. "We're here, please no jokes". Yang's eyes goes toward the front of the store and sees the sign "Pyrrha's Book Trade" It was a little place but it was well kept from the front.

"Come on" Penny said and they both walked in. Yang situated herself near the door and looked at books.

Penny walked up to the counter and rang a bell. "Coming" a voice called from the back and a red-haired goddess appeared. she wore casual clothes following a red and gold color scheme and her emerald eyes stared down at the girl before her. "Welcome to Pyrrha's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun... How can I help you" the girl faltered.

"Looking through" Yang said as she peers at her.

Penny smiles "Salutations _friend_ I was just wondering if you have the book " ** _The Synth and the Fighter"._** "We do, would you like a copy?" Pyrrha asked and Penny said no. "Sorry" Pyrrha apologized and Yang closed a book and grabbed another.

"Ooh how about **_"Scarlet Forest"_** I'd like it published by Rainbow Inc." Penny smiled.

"She has it in stock, even published by Deep Sea Corp too" Yang called out "What about comic books, the new X-ray and Vav"

"Near the front".

"Ooh I know what book I want, what about **_"Third Crusade"_** a personal favorite of mine" Penny smiled

Pyrrah's smile faltered. "No, I'm sorry but we don't carry that book"

Penny's smile fell. "Ah... What was the catchphrase again friend?"

"Pyrrha's Book Trade, Home to every book under the sun" .

"Except Third Crusade".

"The phrase sounded nice when I thought of it".

"Look, I know you don't have to many friends so as a friend I suggest we make some changes around here, even if you planned to move back to Mistral you shouldn't lie to others."

"I'm sorry"

"Think about how I feel when you don't have Third Crusade on your shelves".

"I'm sorry".

"What else is there..."

"I'm sorry". Pyrrha said and then Penny was blown back alongside the metal counter. Yang cheered "Yeah, time to start this with a Yang" as her fists grew gauntlets and she jumped over the counter and Penny.

Pyrrha was now wielding a javelin and shield.

"Ooh, the infamous Miló and Akoúo̱, say hello to Ember Celica" The two traded blows before Penny emerged from the rubble and dust herself off. "This will be so much fun, I am combat ready" and her blades erupted from her backpack. They formed into cones and started to fire blasters making it harder to dodge Yang's advances.

A few of them did hit Yang but overall it only made her more enraged. The battle turned the entire store into a war-zone, a few of the books even started to catch fire due to the semblance and blasters.

by the time Penny and Yang exited the store the sun was already beginning to set. "That was so much fun, it shows that she was a four time champion" Penny stretched "Lets get back to Oscar, hes expecting us."

* * *

Early in the morning Team DARK and Team KABJ was busy sitting at a table having breakfast. Next to them was also Team GDSS where Ghira sat with Kali.

Gwen was talking with Dew and Reese, Reese was busy waving her hands around as she explained a cool dream she had. Dove was busy pouring over a manual with checklists with Shopkeep. Amber was busy talking with Velvet going over a binder.

The group was talking and enjoying themselves when Velvet and Amber slammed a binder onto the table. "Hey guys, I think we should do something fun, all of us for this final day" Amber grinned and Velvet clapped her hands in excitement before saying "We have the whole day planned so be ready to have some fun".

Everyone's attention was on the duo now. "Question, is training in there?" Dove asked and Amber booed him "You and your tight schedule, loosen up bro and live a little".

"I'm just saying, training is important" Dove argued and Amber growled. The siblings descended into an argument and Velvet just gave a smile and kept on going. "Okay, we have games like Tourney, Board games, Video Games for those who like them" Velvet eyed Reese who gave a cheer.

"Now any questions before we..." and a pancake slammed into her face and she fell over.

* * *

Russel was nervous. Sure he was setting foot on a campus he never been to before, Sure he was guiding someone as beautiful as his best friend beside him. But he shouldn't be bothered by that, he was used to that type of stuff. I mean, anyone as beautiful as the raven-haired and perfect curves of Cinder Fall would send anyone to her doorstep. No he was worried about how he can introduce her to his new ... "friends".

"I met these guys at that heist on the news, I wasn't partaking in any stealing but I actually helped out... if you call being launched helping out... hehe I guess I was more of a distraction but it still helped" Russel started to ramble and Cinder gave him a look. "Its alright, If you take the time to actually visit them again then you must be close, I know people who you didn't even give a second glance to or even acknowledge so these people must be... special" Cinder pursed her lips

"I'm telling you, these guys are amazing, stopping a heist with only two people. Man these people will be cream of the crop huntsmen and huntresses one day." Russel exclaimed and this put Cinder into deeper thoughts.

Cinder thought about how strong these huntsman are. Russel may not be the best of fighters, but his intuition was one even she ,who trusted no one, would trust. Besides, he only idolized people who are strong, herself for example. The thought put a grin to Cinders face and she turned to face her partner. He was busy staring at the window.

She turned to face it and was met face to face with a blond boy. "Jaune?" Russel asked and the kid on the other side seemed to nod before a girl picked him up and threw him across the room. "Lets go help him" Russel exclaimed and rushed in. Cinder could only sigh and contemplate how Russel got her to come again.

* * *

Jaune flew across the room and collided with Ghira who picked him up and threw him back toward Amber.

Inbetween the two throwing match Velvet was acting as lookout while Shopkeep was busy making things. "Hurry, I'm not sure how long we have before they find us" Velvet whispered and she turned around and yelped in surprise.

Before her was Mercury smiling and leaned his face closer. "Hey there cutie, mind if I, take you out for a bit"

Velvet tried to back away but Mercury pulled her out and threw her back. "Normally I don't hit a girl, but I guess today's an exception and he launched forward a kick at the ready.

Velvet was flustered by the turn of events but she jumped back and did a roundhouse kick. The two met footon, their legs crossed in an x with each other. "Ooh, nice reflexes".

The two were broken apart by a flying Jaune. The trio looked up to see a mountain of tables with Dove at the top. "Alright, everythings going as according to plan, Klein begin the drumroll, we are conquering the cafeteria today" Dove announced and Klein complied, "As you wish Master Bronzewing" and he started to beat a pair of sodas together.

Below him was Reese with a tray and Amber with a large baguette.

Kali and Ghira had regrouped alongside everyone else. "Your dictatorship will end today, or thus be the end of our lives, get them" Kali exclaimed and everyone roared.

"My reign will be long lived, end these rebels, and make them submit" Dove ordered. Amber and Reese gave a grin before going forward.

Reese jumped up on her tray and Amber launched Reese forward. The tray zoomed across the room and slammed into Gwen and Dew, sending all three flying across the room.

Kali, Ghira, Mercury, Jaune and Velvet ran forward toward the mountain. Amber charged forward and tackled Mercury and Velvet leaving Ghira, Kali and Jaune to face Dove and Klein.

"Give up Dove, you are outnumbered" Kali exclaimed and Dove chortled. "Outnumbered? Me? You just be joking, Klein grab the reinforcements" Klein disappeared and a bottom portion of the mountain opened up and out came two figures. One had lush raven-black hair and wore a fiery red dress. The other was dressed in a shade of green and had a mohawk.

"Wait a minute, we're on the wrong side" Russel groaned but Jaune had already charged forward.

Ghira charged at Cinder with a mighty roar, he swung his fists in an attempt to grapple her and Cinder flew backwards, her movements gracefully dodged each attempt and even made it look as if the two were dancing.

"You're not the one I was informed about" Cinder sneered and she twirled, kicking Ghira back. Ghira flew across the room and Cinder pushed hair out of her face. She turned to see Russel and Jaune with their heads turned away from each other and doing sissy slaps. "Seriously, Russel get a hold of yourself, you're embarrassing me".

This distraction was enough for Russel to lose as Jaune got one good slap in and knocked him down. Jaune could only stand there dazed as he thought to himself 'I won?' before Cinder personally sent him flying. "Jeez, to think your intuition was something I could trust" Cinder could only sigh.

Elsewhere Reese was zooming around and getting momentum from seemingly out of nowhere. Dew and Gwen were back to back as they watched Reese with their eyes. Reese came barreling at them for the ninth time and slammed her trap on Dew, snapping her loaf of bread in half, using the force that stopped her as a spring she zoomed away again. "You got a plan?" Gwen asked and Dew smiled. Dew took the food in her hand and used her semblance to fire them at a rapid rate. The torrents of wind also threw Reese from her board and she collided with a pillar knocking it down.

"Or we can do that, thanks for letting me know" Gwen was shocked at how quick that battle ended. "That reminds me, why didn't you use that earlier when we were getting knocked around?" Dew only shrugged and she ran off to assist Kali. Gwen was exasperated before she too shrugged and went on her way to assist people on her own right.

Amber was beating up people, and they were being beaten badly. Mercury thought he could take on Amber but that went to show how naive he was. The cream-roll that Amber was using seemed to squirt out sweet cream and hot sauce; hot sauce for crying out loud. To say the least the cream had jammed up his legs so he effectively could not move. Velvet wasn't fairing any better. With her pores burning, and the cream clogging her legs and feet any form of movement was impossible without spiraling out of control.

"You best give up and live under the reign of King Bronzewing, better yet Queen Bronzewing" Amber gloated and Mercury groaned. "I don't want to hear your incest, go do that in a hotel or something."

This response only flustered Amber who looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Oh you dare mutter such nasty things, Let me come over there and just..." Amber couldn't finish that sentence because a flying Ghira attacked.

Both of them toppled to the ground and Mercury took this chance as to grab some napkins and attempt to unclog his legs.

Velvet wiggled before she collapsed next to him. Mercury glanced over to see she was effectively out cold. How she managed to do it he wasn't sure. However, Mercury didn't want to stick around to find out if he too would become like her. Struggling to his feet, he tested out one of his legs to find it wobbly at best. He advanced forward to help his other teammates.

Dove was standing atop the mountain facing Kali. "I see, the head of the resistance vs the king, how fitting"

"Your reign will end here Dove, I will make sure of it"

"I'd like to see you try Dove rushed forward with a crab arm in his hands. Kali took the chopsticks she had and threw them forward.

The crab arm cut the chopsticks in half but the distraction was enough. Kali moved and got behind Dove. She readied to palm strike him but Dove had turned around and caught her arm. "Hmm, calculated" Kali heard him mutter before she was slammed into the table. "Oi, be nice to a lady, I can already tell why you don't have a date."

"I already have Reese infatuated with me" Dove countered "Didn't she say she was only playing around?" Kali asked. She never got her answer as Dove threw her across the room, she landed on her feet and noticed her reinforcements. "Okay guys we have the black haired girl, Dove and Klein to get over, we got Mercury, Dew and Gwen".

The group of four charged forward and Cinder saw them. "I like a challenge and she dashed forward to meet them head on. Klein was busy reinforcing the prison where a sad Jaune was sitting and ironically enough, Russel.

Cinder pushed Gwen and Mercury back and caught Kali and Dew's arm. "Hmm, you seem familiar are you Kali by any chance?" Cinder smiled as she kneed Dew and spun Kali to separate her from the group. "Leader of Team KABJ, yes I am Kali, and from where do I get the honor?"

"A little birdie told me, he was quite enthusiastic to meet you again, I am Cinder, lets have a "clean" match shall we".

"If that is what you want".

The two girls faced off with glares before each took an action. Kali dashed forward, she launched a pair of chopsticks. Cinder twirled releasing a wave of sugar, she then flicked and fire ignited them creating a smokescreen and a putrid smell of sweet things burning.

Kali coughed and Cinder emerged to drag her deeper in.

Gwen, Dew and Mercury went up to Klein and Dove. "More challengers, more prisoners for the dungeon" Dove exclaimed and this gave him weird looks from the girls and Mercury. "Any way" Dove coughed "Lets get started"

Dove jumped down. When he looked up he saw a man with a bald-top, grey hair and in an apron. On the ground was some sort of contraption and Dove intuitively knew he didn't want to find out what it did.

Gwen saw the guy and gave him a thumbs up "Shopkeep, go for it".

The man returned the thumb and pressed a button. The room turned into a paradise of jelly, jam, ketchup and other condiments. Plastered on each wall was a student who stayed around. And in the center of the room was a very ticked off Neo.

"Everyone run" someone shrieked and those who managed to pick themselves up went flying from the room.

* * *

Hey guys, Since its summer I can finally write more. This scene was a doozy to write, I didn't know how I want to progress the iconic fight scene, so I thought to myself Why not give Team GDSS some love and include them too. Sure Gwen was borderline useless but in the Vytal tournament she also didn't do much. Anyway have a nice day guys. -Sederance


	11. Chapter 11: Getting the Crew Togther

A pink and brown haired girl watched the progression of ships and bullheads move around the city. Neo had a grimace to her face was scrunched as she stared intensely at each passing airship. Fists clenched she stormed around the office until a hand tapped her shoulder.

Neo swiveled around to glare at the figure only for her gaze to soften when she saw the bowler hat, mascara wearing figure of Roman Torchwick.

"Calm down Neo, You know how Tukson likes to bring work with him."

She gave him a glare and Roman sighed. "I know you are not fond of Atlesian military, believe me I don't as well but he can be effective at what he does when it comes to keeping the peace."

"I can say that the feelings are mutual" a gruff voice speaks and Torchwick freezes.

"Ah my good friend Tukson, how has life been treating you" Roman greeted as he turns around and he sees the well-dressed man stand before him.

"Roman, no formalities as usual" Tukson greeted. He sees the pink and brown haired girl behind Roman and he smiles. "Neo nice to see you."

Neo huffs and she disappears in a shatter of glass. "Ah reclusive as ever, how have you been Roman."

"I'd be fine if the whole god damn military wasn't outside my doorsteps."

"I can understand how you feel, with your background and everything."

"Hey, I had to think of what was best for the future, for Neo."

"And that I can understand, however we have far more pressing matters to attend to."

"I have everything under control" Roman voice roared with anger, his eyes were flared and he looked ready to enter a fist fight if he had to. "Ah, lost my cool there" Roman sighed and he collapsed into his chair and turned to face the window.

"Tell me Tukson. Why you, of all people, would become a headmaster to promote the military and huntsmen alike. I know of your background so tell me how Atlas is taking it."

"Well Roman" Tukson sighed. "Like you, I was thinking of what is best for the future, people want to listen to people of power, such as the military and the huntsmen. As we all know Faunus are not viewed favorably in Atlas with all the human supremacist. Not many are willing to send their children to Atlas Academy or the army for that matter when the head is a Faunus of all things."

"We all share difficulties, how do you think the people of Vale thought about sending their children to a school ran by a criminal." Roman chuckled to himself.

"Look at us, from the low life to the high yet not doing well, but hey the city has adapted, people have accepted that I bring good results."

"If only people thought worked together, sadly there are factions out there that wish for everything to fall." Tukson growled. Releasing his fists from being clenched he got up from his seat and started to pace. "Look I love the White Fang, I do, but ever since that girl Melanie took over shes been running the Fang into the ground."

"I know she just wasn't the choice you had in mind but we have to leave that aside for now. I'm sure you heard from Neptune by now."

"The Queen has pawns, then we might as well get pawns of our own."

"We train the best we can. Honestly everyone matters."

"Are you sure your children are ready to fight in this war?"

"I'm hoping they wouldn't have to fight as children." Roman lit up a cigarette and he peers out the window.

* * *

Down in Beacon Library multiple students were doing various tasks as they tried to pass the time. Kali was sitting down hands in her face as she tried to tutor Jaune who was in a daze from looking at all the materials they had covered. Dew was taking a nap, where she positioned three chairs to act as a mini-bed while Mercury was busy reading a comic book with his feet on the desk.

On another table nearby was Dove as he looked over the state of the board. He eyed his opponents, a very invested Reese, A forlorn Amber and a poker-faced Klein.

"Alright, the Grimm has got you surrounded, the encounter is eight beowolves, three boarbatusks, two nevermores and an Ursa. Roll for initiative."

Dove rolled for the grims that spawned while the three rolled their dice. Reese cheered quietly as she remembered the last time they had been loud. Amber's forlorn look grew even more pitiful while Klein just sighed.

"Numbers?" Dove asked around

"17" Reese smiled

"3" Amber groaned

"24" Klein replied as the other two gawked.

Dove took a moment to check his numbers.

"Alright, Klein is first to react, next is a nevermore, three beowolves and then Reese. The rest of the grim act before Amber, after Amber is the second nevermore." Dove said and they continued their game.

"I am going to quickly place a small dust trap" Klein said and Dove asked for the roll.

As their game progressed Jaune looked over with jealousy and asked Kali for the hundredth time. "Kali please, let me go join them. You know how much I love Ruins and Remnant." Jaune pleaded and Kali sighed. "Jaune, I love you but please. Your grades are down in the dumps and we wouldn't be here if you just kept up your studying. Not reading Xray and Vav." Kali gave him a stern look and he seemed to back down.

"I should be thanking you for all your help to help focus better I would need a break to think it over." Jaune tried to convince her.

"You are taking a break to think the content over, not join their Ruins and Remnant game got it."

"Thanks Kali" Jaune rejoiced and he went over to Mercury to get his book back.

Kali felt a presence behind her and she turned around to see Russel and Cinder."

"Ah, Russel and the girl from the food fight, how is your day" Kali yawned, mentally drained from trying to teach Jaune.

"Hey Kali, you tired?" Russel ask and the girl next to him scoffed. "Ask a more obvious question why not... I am Cinder. Cinder Fall."

Kali yawned again and introduced herself. "I am Kali Belladonna, I heard my brother faced you."

"That big brute, He was... Average" Cinder sneered and Kali felt she was going to dislike her.

"Kali, breaks over ready to study again?" Jaune came back in time and Kali was thankful. She turned to see Jaune and Mercury walking over and Cinder's eyes flashed.

"Hey hot stuff" Cinder said seductively and Kali glared at her.

"Hey babe, care to tell me your name" Mercury grinned.

"Oh I'm just known as Cinder Fall, you must be Mercury. Russel here was telling me all about you and how strong you are."

Kali couldn't believe her ears, she wanted to faceplant the table but she held it in. "No Jaune, the lesson is over for today, lets head out" Kali strained to not beat up Cinder as her and Mercury started to do a whisper war.

"If you guys are heading out can I tag along, Cinder might be... busy for a while" Russel said as he eyed the duo now practically all over each other.

"Sure why not, anywhere but here" Kali said and the trio left.

* * *

Ghira thought back to the White Fang, by what Kali was going by the White Fang helped a human robbed dust. Ghira was confused by it all. The message of the White Fang should be to promote peace and equality between the two species yet they are going around aiding criminals and stealing dust.

"When I was the leader of the White Fang this kind of activities would have happened. The mix of it all especially gave Ghira a cold headache.

Velvet stared at her team leader with concern. "Ghira are you okay?" Velvet asked and Ghira removed his hands from his head and looked at here with weary eyes.

"Just thinking about the White Fang and how they've gone astray."

"Is it because of Melanie?"

"You know of Melanie!" Ghira was shocked at what was coming from the bunnie's mouth.

"I do, my cousin joined the White Fang in hopes of peace, he left after Melanie came into the picture."

"As did I, honestly I never should have stepped down."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I think we should find out where the White Fang is and hopefully restart them as an organization of peace."

"Sounds like a big task, do you have any leads?"

"I should, being the leader of the White Fang has a few perks you know."

"Okay let me prepare a few things then we should be able to go." Velvet said and she turned to leave.

"Maybe let Kali and her team know, if you want that Dove kid is pretty smart."

"Alright, the more the merrier right" Velvet smiled and Ghira waved her off as he pulled out a map of locations to check for White Fang activity. "Hmm, If I was the current White Fang where would I stay out of the picture?"

He heard a collision outside of the door and he goes to see Velvet on the ground under an orange-haired girl with a pink bow.

"Salutations friend, is this a common greeting?" the orange-haired girl asked and Velvet mumbled an apology. "Sorry for my teammate, when she tumbles she doesn't normally get up to she is helped" another girl walked forward. Her hair messy yet attractive and her outfit seemed to suggest something. Ghira glanced over here and he went over to Velvet's side and helped her up.

The buxom blond walked over to the orange haired girl and picked her up.

"Sorry about that... er"

"Names Yang, and this here is Penny. Serious sorry for her antics this is how she "normally" meets new people."

"Salutations friend."

"Nice to meet you Yang, Penny" Velvet said behind Ghira, she was hiding fearing she left a bad impression and poked her head out to see them, only her her ears to be revealed.

"Ooh a faunus, lets be great friends, my father is actually really fawn of them and how people should respect and treat them better." Penny said and both Velvet and Ghira had a shocked look. "Really is that true?"

"Of course, my father mhhmeh" Penny struggled to release Yang's hand from her mouth. "Sorry about that, she likes to ramble, better to stop now than bore you latter am I right?"

"No biggie, but if you love faunus as you said then we will be fast friends" Ghira smiled before the two of them went to go on their way. Ghira took note of the three people, especially the small boy who didn't introduce himself to them nore seemed eager to meet them.

"Hmm, I guess some people just like to stay low-key. Like that little sister of mine."

The two of them headed toward Team DARK and Team KABJ's dorm.

* * *

Hello everyone, for those of you who keep track of this story so far I am so very thankful for you guys to sticking with this story. Sure its not the best story out there and it could really use a proof reader to help it along. I am recruiting a proof reader by the way, the pay is 0 but that is termed to change depending on if people wants to donate to support me, and the proof reader for that matter.

I am trying to stay on a consistant schedule for uploading. I have a new fiction titled When I See You. A small lancaster story about Ruby meeting Jaune for the first time and falling in love. It sounds like fluff but its not.. not yet anyway. Expected to be released on Mondays.

Next up is this fiction. Shuffled Remnant is the Remnant we all know and love except the characters are swapped around. As you see in their hijinks they are the same each with the same background. Klein is still serving everyone. Dove is said to be calculating and smart. Kali is motherly and Jaune is still Jaune. Expected to be released on Wednesdays.

Two other fics are in the works and their days of release are yet to be determined. However I do hope you check them out when they do drop. Thanks for sticking with me this far into the story.

\- Sederance

Expected release date: 7/5


	12. Chapter 12: Information Bar Fight

Ghira looked around to the 11 people who stood beside him. Well, it was now 13 people with the addition of Cinder and Russel but hey everyone was together. Kali understood what it meant when the White Fang took a dark turn. "As we know the White Fang is a radical group who uses violence and hates humans, a far cry from what they once was as a peace organization a time ago. The objective is to go around and find out why they are working with a human if they are so against humanity."

"There are many places we can look, there is a reputable broker in the middle of downtown known as Sky, we need a group to go down there and talk to him, coerce him for information on the White Fang." Kali spoke up.

"There is records available to show the import of dust from outside the kingdom, we need a group to access these documents and gather who much dust is taken, also we need a group to find out where the dust is going, find records of sightings for bullheads or thugs lugging such cargo." Velvet piped up.

"We have a date for the White Fang. They are meeting up tonight in hopes of recruiting, we can have a group infiltrate and gain access to what information they have." Ghira growled. "With thirteen of us it is going to be big groups but we can split them into smaller groups to cover more distance."

"I fully believe we only need to send two people to talk to Sky, as for the records and scouting locations leave the rest to us. The Faunus of our group can infiltrate the White Fang." Klein spoke up and everyone agreed.

"Excellent, so the groups are as followed based on what each member wants to do."

The White Fang group was Ghira, Kali, and Velvet.

Record Searching was Klein, Dove, Shopkeep and Jaune.

Sky's group is Amber and Cinder.

The Ground Searching group is Reese, Gwen, Russel, Dew, Mercury.

"Alright, lets get our objective done."

* * *

The Cross Continental Transmit System for Humans was bustling with activity. The group was bustling about on the terminals as they attempt to find relevant data to use in their investigation. Dove looked over to the two people who were with him. Shopkeep was busy rummaging through dust store records he managed to acquire from a certain lieutenant in the city. Klein was using his connections to the Grand Dust Company to acquire their records and investigate any suspicious misplaced cargo.

Dove could only sigh as the other person who was suppose to be here was missing. "Why do people have to abduct Jaune all the time?" Dove wonder aloud as he last remember his blond friend being dragged away by a particular red-head who was screaming wild dreams and pancakes.

Dove went back into looking at the stocks and prices of dust as it rose due to the shortage. Pinpointing the theft of dust going back to about a year ago when Ozpin was last seen gathering thugs to steal dust.

It doesn't make sense, Dove rummaged through the records to see that the amount of dust taken, though little each raid, was astronomical if you take into account all the dust that was stolen. "What do you need all this dust for?" Dove wanted to ask the master thief but alas if he was met face to face with such a cunning adversary he wasn't sure if he could best him in wits.

The dust taken was just from common stores on the streets of Vale. Who knows what dust Ozpin has secured from cargo trains, bullheads, places outside of the kingdom with dust that has not been sent to or were en route to Vale.

"Shopkeep, how is the dust records from the Grand Dust Company?"

Shopkeep rose from his chair and handed over a scroll with various documents and reports that he had managed to secure. Pointing his finger to individual sections he proceeded to explain the significance of each missing train or boat of dust. "A net loss of eight million in dust, in addition to the twelve million per the stores of Vale."

"Dust is very important for many things, but its explosive property makes it unstable when stored in large quantities, the reaction of such would destroy an entire countryside." Klein piped up.

"The dust could be used to equip an entire army with room to spare, maybe they're planning something. Something big with weapons and an army." Dove proposed and he drew up some plans. The amount of dust was by no means small. A regular huntsman with a single dust compartment could utilize around 20 grams of dust. Dust rounds used dust as a main component to launch a bullet or grenade in addition to the impact and damage it would cause to a Human, Faunus or Grimm. To to mention the damage to buildings.

"We need to research what items would need a bunch of dust, because if these conjectures are correct then the dust would be used for an invasion or destruction of vale, via the use of a large army or through a giant bomb to explode all of Vale. If this plan goes through then we might be seeing the Second Great War." Dove muttered gravely, Dove's eyes were sunken and his foreheard was scrunched together as he thought intensely for counter measures in the events of either taking place.

Klein recognized the look and motioned for Shopkeep to continue searching.

* * *

Jaune wasn't the happiest person at the moment. He just wanted to help his teammates and their friends with the current investigation but alas fate had other plans for him.

"Nora, I'm sure we agreed to hang out, but isn't this a bit to forceful?" Jaune asked.

"Oh whatever do you mean Jauney?" Nora asked ignorant to the squadron of guards surrounding her and Jaune.

"It isn't normal to go on an outing surrounded by guards."

"I always go around with guards by my side."

"Where were they when you met me the first time?"

"Just because I say always doesn't mean they are always with me silly."

"Could this day get any worse?"

"Ooh look a pancake house, lets go eat" Nora cheered and Jaune could only groan. He looked to the sky with a sadden expression as he thought about his team and the events that should be doing right around now. Jaune dashed the sad look and went inside. Focus Jaune, Dad said that men should always have a look of confidence, they can get through anything with such.

Jaune finished consoling himself and he looked up to see Nora literally swimming in pancakes. "Dear Beacon please help me now." Jaune prayed.

* * *

Stopping in front of a night club Amber gave a grin to Cinder. "Ready for a girl's night out and a good time?" Amber grinned.

"I'm not one for such debauchery but that won't stop me from getting more information Miss Brash."

"Ooh, got a competitive spirit huh Hot Stuff, how about we test your mettle on the inside, bet you can't last more than a few minutes." Amber grinned

"I suppose I would have to indulge you then, I am a guest so you should show me how its done." Cinder sneered and the two girls sent sparks at each other through their eyes.

The duo burst into the club and the club fell silent.

A blue haired guy at the bar placed his glass down and he glared at Amber. "Girl, you have some nerve showing your face around here after what happened last time."

"Sky you don't have to worry about it, same deal. I need information and we don't have to go as far as wrecking your club, how about it."

"Look, I don't care about your information deal, what do I get out of this deal?" Sky growled a giant halberd appearing in Sky's hand.

"Look we can be civilized, but if you want a thug's beat down then I am all for it." Amber grinned and she cracked her knuckles.

"Nolan, Octavia deal with her like usual."

"Oh don't think I forgot about that leg injury you gave me last time missy." Nolan growled pointing to the cross bandages on his leg.

"My face hurts with anticipation of beating you down." Octavia grinned.

"Octavia dear, did I hit your head to hard last time. I can't say that even after all these months you are still hurting."

Amber swung her weapon and a torrent of wind pushed the two back. Octavia used the wind and slide across the floor as if she was surfing and took her sword to unleash a torrent of fire.

Cinder didn't sit idle and she twirled, from the flames that appeared around her she had a bow and arrow. Launching it and using the winds provided by Amber the arrow pierced the shirt of Octavia and sent her flying over the bar.

Sky ducked under Octavia as the bar bent into two and he growled. "You brought an accomplice, didn't know you feared my name so much."

"Oh you delude yourself, Cinder here is irrelevant I beat you guys single-handed last time, so why not now?"

"Tough news kid, we improved." Sky roared and Nolan dashed forward. Amber released another torrent of wind but Nolan let the winds carry him back to Sky. Sky used his Halberd to grab Nolan and launched him toward Amber.

Amber cursed and tried to bring up a wind shield only to be launched back by the sheer power behind the strike. Amber tried to get back up but a shock made her collapse to her knees.

"You upgraded your weapon I see..."

"I felt my shock value was to low last time." Nolan explained and he shocked her again.

Cinder fired another arrow and Nolan was sent flying across the room and he collided with the DJ stand and Sky looked over to the person he never seen before.

"So you're friends with Amber here, tell me is she usually this rowdy?" Sky questioned.

"I'm not friends with a person such as he, if anything I'd like to kill her." Cinder replied.

"I can hear you" Amber called.

"Oh I know, now lets try to quell your resistance and give us information, I hear it might gain me something good."

Sky pulled and broke the arrow from Octavia and he sent her flying toward Cinder.

Cinder summoned flames and Octavia covered her face and upper torso with her arms. In doing so she lost vision on Cinder who kicked her in the stomach and kicked her away.

Cinder huffed her eyes flaring. "I am annoyed now, be a good little boy and give me what I want and we won't have to...resort other means of persuasion"

Sky's eyes narrow and he charged one final time.

Cinder tsk and fired three arrows. "I'm so sorry for having to do this... but you forced my hand" Cinder's face contorted with a maniacal smile. Sky begin to regret ever acting against such a witch. He was sent flying and crashed into the wall sending rows of liquor crashing into the ground.

Amber got up and stepped over an unconcious Octavia. "I totally had them."

"Sure." Cinder said

* * *

This chapter was a doozy to write. With the divergance from Canon when everyone was shuffled, naturally that means we can't have the same actions happening. With no Schnee actually in control of the SDC it cannot be known as the Schnee Dust Company. Likewise that would mean Amber ever visiting the place wouldn't really work out.

Anyway the story will get weirder as the story goes on so hopefully we can get past those inconsistances and make an epic story. Maybe I can refine the story later on. Thanks for taking the time to read and listen to my rambling.

Expected release date: 7/12


	13. Chapter 13: Robotic Resolution

Ghira looked at the old warehouse that lines of Faunus were streaming toward.

"This must be the place, come on girls" Ghira sighed, all these people ready to hate on humans for an unjust cause.

"All these faunuses, I know we are discriminated against but this... this is just to many" Velvet said as she looked around at the variety of people.

"All these masks" Kali mumbled as she looked around.

"I remember that Melanie kid taking over and the world called our kind monsters. She just merely took up on the opportunity and made masks for the event." Ghira growled. The three of them shuffled through the crowd as it drew closer to a large stage.

A man dressed finely in a vest and tie, sunglasses and a dark fedora walked to the stage. "Welcome to the rally, For all you first timers thank you so much for taking the time to stop by our humble abode. As for our special guest we have a person who is... one to help us achieve our goal." the fedora guy said and the attention of the crowd turns toward an elder man with a cane in hand. He gives a nod to the crowd before he stands up to the microphone.

"I am Master Criminal Ozpin. Now I know you all hate seeing a human up here but I assure you that everything I say has relevance and how together we shall end those who oppress us."

A large collection of boos was heard from the crowd and one figure yelled out defiantly "Why should we listen to a human like you?"

"Good question, Now young lady I may remind you that we all have a common enemy, those who stand in the seats of power that do all they can to oppress us. Those who fight to make sure we are not the same. I am a criminal and they do all in their power to oppress me and keep me behind bars, much like they do with many of you guys today albeit different manners." Ozpin spoke.

A few mumbled whispers echoed throughout the crowd, Ozpin noticed the momentum and kept on going.

"Now, I'm sure a few of you were barred jobs, denied services, or thrown out of homes due to your "extra" features, but do not hide your anger any longer. Together we shall clean out the filth that keeps us from the equality that we deserve. With technology like this, I wonder who can stop us."

Ozpin snapped his fingers and a dog sped across the stage and pulled a sheet to reveal a large robotic machine.

"I like to welcome the new Atlesian Paladin-290"

Kali's eyes narrowed

"How did he get that?" Velvet asked

Ghira just watched the spectacle unfold before him.

"New recruits to the front" the guy who announced Ozpin spoke and the crowd pushed forward.

"We better think of something quick." Velvet whispered.

"Velvet, throw this toward the power box, we can escape from the window." Kali said and she handed Velvet a shuriken.

Ghira looked around to see the window that Kali mentioned and they all nodded their heads.

Upon the stage the power went out and Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

"Those of you interrupting this show I dare ask you to stay still."

"You won't catch us alive." Velvet said and her eyes widened as a cane slammed into her side.

"Nice try but I warned you." Ozpin said matter of factually and he advanced forward.

"Window! Now!" Kali screamed and the duo partially carried Velvet as they got away. Kali fumbled for her phone and speed dialed everyone she knew.

* * *

Multiple groups across Vale and Beacon received the message and they quickly went to go find their faunus brethren.

Dew, Gwen and Reese were busy eating some crepes as part of their break when the message came to them.

"Lets go guys, Team Faunus needs our help." Reese exclaims and she downs the rest of her orange crepe and hopped on her weapon and mode of transportation Hou Skáfous. Dew and Gwen looked at their speeding friend and sighed.

"Want to come here later, we could bring a couple of cute boys." Gwen asked and Dew shrugged. "Not many are that interesting though, but sure." With a wave of her staff she summoned a torrent of wind and the two girls attempted to keep up with Reese.

* * *

Russel and Mercury got the notification and they turned toward the location only to find multiple robots barreling toward the group. "Looks like the party started." Mercury grinned and he prepared a stance.

Russel looked around and took out his daggers. "Kick me at them."

"What?"

"I said kick me at them".

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Come on man, trust me on this one."

"Fine but don't complain." Mercury sneered and he round-house kicked Russel.

Russel flew in the air, curling himself into a ball while is daggers rolled with him, turning him into a wheel of death.

"Wow, gotta take some pointers from this kid." Mercury thought and he charged after the student from Haven.

* * *

Dove looked at his scroll and saw the message of help from Kali. "Guys, research is over, a maiden is in distress".

Shopkeep and Klein emerged from a pile of documents and gave him a quizzical look. "I found this relevant document but if we must go then I can archive it, what says you?" Klein asked and Shopkeep nodded holding up a large leatherbounded book.

"I think everyone else is heading there now, maybe we can read through one more passage." Dove said and he took the report from Klein and quickly skimmed it.

* * *

"Yo Cinder." Amber grinned as she put down her scroll.

"What is it?"

"Life alert, our friends have fallen and can't get up, why not help them out a bit?" Amber smirked and Cinder groaned.

"If I hear another one of your puns, I'll incinerate you myself."

"No seriously, our friends are in danger."

"You mean your friends, I hardly know these people."

"Isn't Russel your friend?"

"He is more of a partner."

"Ooh, someone is a romantic I see."

"That's it, I'm burning you to ashes.

"Be careful dear, I wouldn't want your love to _fall_ apart now"

Cinder became enraged by the constant puns and chased after Amber, the two of them luckily headed toward the Atlesian swarm.

* * *

The group was surrounded. It wasn't like that at first. When Russel came in like a wrecking ball he demolished two paladins, sadly that resulted in the loss of both his legs. The group was then grounded as they had to help Russel but alas, a multitude of paladins vs a few tired and training huntsmen ended up with this result.

A total of eight paladins had the group of five in a circle, not to mention that a few of the paladins were damaged, a few more beyond the encirclement was damaged beyond repair.

Despite that, the battle was yet to be over. Like the paladins, the group of huntsmen and huntresses in training were injured.

Velvet was out cold, Kali was sporting a bruised arm. Ghira was out of breathe, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Mercury appeared to be uninjured but he felt as if his internals were scrambled.

Russel was just unlucky and had three broken limbs, his left arm and both legs.

"Ahhh, why. Is this how it ends?" Russel cried in pain as Mercury supported him.

"Come on buddy, you know something as this can't end us... right?" Mercury became hesitant as the paladin encirclement drew in closer.

"I am a man who caters to others, any last requests before you meet your demise?" Ozpin asked, his paladin inching forward to talk to them.

"Why don't you eat a fat one?" Russel shrieked and the group of paladins readied their guns.

"Not so wise words for those in a peril such as this." Ozpin said and he snapped his fingers.

The group closed their eyes in brace for impacts but they never came.

Kali opened her eyes to look around to see Cinder and Amber messing up the paladins with a combination of fire and wind.

Reese dropped in and was freezing paladins in place with her hoverboard.

Dew and Gwen were using hit and run tactics to decrease the amount of stabilized paladins.

"Grr" a voice echoed and a dog ran onto the scene. It was just a regular corgi, or so the people thought.

It rolled up into a ball of fire and tackled Reese off her board, sending her colliding into Dew and Gwen.

The fedora man took out a trumpet and blew, sending the ground and the paladin pieces toward the group making them scatter.

"Nice work Flynt, Zwei, now let us get out of here before Atlas comes knocking." Ozpin said and Zwei barked his ball of fire form circled the group creating a smokescreen and when it cleared the trio and what remained of their paladin forces disappeared.

"Now that was something." The group chorused and then the sirens of authorities descended onto the scene, taking each of them to a respective hospital, school or jail cell.

Meanwhile at the CCT, Dove put down the 15th document and book he had to read and looked at the time.

"Um, I think the team needed us about a few hours ago. you think they are alright?" Dove asked concerned.

"Its the teams, of course they are all right. Right?" Klein said and Shopkeep hurriedly nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, we should clean up this mess and make a report of our findings, Klein, Shopkeep lets go." Dove ordered and the trio went into action.

* * *

Ozpin looked over the defeated forces.

"What a sorry bunch the lot of you are, if you keep this up then I might have to recruit a few of my own forces. Good job out there Zwei, here is dust-infused dog food." Ozpin grumbled and he threw a bone-shaped treat toward the corgi.

Zwei happily barked and took it.

"Flynt, gather the more promising recruits, we're doing something a little... special." Ozpin starts to chuckle and he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Roman looked over the documents.

"Velvet Scarlatina, Russel Thrush, Mercury Black, Amber Bronzewing all in the hospital for serious wounds."

"Cinder Fall, Amber Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, wanted by the Vale Police Department for accounts of Property damage and trespassing."

"Everyone else has detention" Roman Torchwick laughs. "Neo can you believe these kids, thinking that they can take on the whole world by themselves, ah what a laugh." Roman wiped a tear away from his face before he checked if it ruined his mascara.

"Neo, give the group a harsh thrashing when they get back. Also check out what Ozpin's been doing with the White Fang."

Neo gave a bow before she disappeared.

A notification popped up on his screen and a council conferance room showed up.

"Headmaster Torchwick, we'd like an explanation of why a couple of your students decide to destroy a quarter of the town, and face charges on property damage and tresspassing, no less instigating mass hysteria." a council member asked and Roman turned around a bright smile on his face.

"That is a good question, now let me see here..."

* * *

Another chapter, and a bit more hectic. Lack of a detailed fight scene though, If I rewrite this then maybe I can include it in but who knows,

I'll find time to write this soon, School is starting up on the 21st of next month so I'm not liking the schedule that will be happening.

Expected Release date: 7/17


	14. Chapter 14: Combat-Palooza

The arena was empty, It didn't help that three third year teams as well as two visiting students were put in detention, hospitalized or jailed.

Dove watched over the battlefield as one of the Haven's students with a bombshell frame and loud yellow mane of a hair seemed to dominate the field as she posed and winked toward the four man team of boys as they tried to gang up on her.

One of the males charged forward with his spear, his compatriots behind him sporting a buster sword, and a shield and dagger. Behind them was their final member of the team firing a crossbow imbued with electrical energy.

The blonde bombshell ducked underneath the bolt of energy and she grabbed the spear and pulled him in; slamming a fist into the boy's stomache she sent him flying into the buster sword wielder and she sparred with the sword and shield boy.

The sparring match between the duo didn't last long. The boy's stamina seemed to fail him and he succumbed to the onslaught of fists that rained down upon him and pressed him into the ground. It wasn't long before his stance failed entirely and he crumbled to the ground and out of aura.

Yang dodged a bolt from the backliner and she flashed a grin as a show of confidence before the smile on her face froze.

Dove observed carefully to try to analyze the cause of such behavior when he noticed a single strand of blonde hair falling toward the ground. "You dare!" the blonde screamed and her eyes flared red before she charged toward the trio still remaining.

All three tried to scramble out of the way before she could reach them but alas their actions caused each other to trip upon each other and they collapsed into one big heap. A heap that was blasted out of the arena with a single punch.

A bell rang and echoed across the room and Professor Neo appeared with a sign.

"Congratulations to Ms. Yang Xiao-Long of Haven Academy, You showed remarkable prowess and abilities and it is an honor to watch you fight." Neo smiled playfully and Yang waved her arms in victory.

"As for Team RANE (Rain), you need to work better to coordinate your attacks, there is some semblance of teamwork but you can do better."

The four man group bowed slightly before they ran off to the bleachers.

Yang paraded around the arena once more before she too left toward her team. Team PPYC (Poppy Seed)

Dove jotted down notes about Yang's particular fighting style and realized that Neo was looked at the crowd to choose some new competitors.

"Penny Polentina and Dove Bronzewing to the stage please!" The sign reads and Dove sighed.

"Klein, watch my cam corder and take notes of the fight please." Dove asked his remaining partner and he nodded his head. "As you wish Dove."

Dove grabbed his sword Cusn Snipps and he made his way down town.

Before him was a girl dressed in a gray one piece blouse and overalls and a large pink bow radiated out of her orange hair.

"Salutations Friend, are you ready for this demonstration of skill and prowess?" the girl before him, who he could only assume was Penny smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, you Ms. Polendina." Dove asked and the girl waved a hand.

"I am combat ready!"

A countdown appeared on the screen and when the counter reached zero Penny waved her hands and six blades appeared.

They all flew toward him.

Dove observed each blade as he dodged them before he swung with Cusn Snipps and it was blocked.

"You have to try harder than that" Penny giggled and she kept on swinging more of her blades.

Dove adjusted himself but he felt a strange force wrapping around his blade. Noticing the string Dove didn't do anything but jumped back as he released the lock on his weapon. Cusn Snipps came apart in the middle section to reveal two large scissor blades and slipping out of the string, Dove twirled to give himself some space.

Dove charged forward after he realizes that the blades were far from their controller. Penny had made no attempt to move at all so he assumed that she had to stay still while she controlled her weapons.

Dove felt a blast of energy hit his back and it propelled him from the stage into the side of the arena.

"Penny Polendina of Team PPYC wins, Congrats on leading your opponent and a beautiful knockout with that trump of yours" Neo written on her sign and Penny curtsied before she skipped back toward her team.

Dove got up from where he laid in a heap and he rushed over to his notes to write down a few things.

"Uses string to control weapons, Weapons can fire projectiles. Appears to be immobilized when controlling the strings, though movement may be possible. "

Dove was concentrated on his actions that he didn't even noticed that class was dismissed.

* * *

A scream permeated throughout the room and startled Reese. She looked around the gymnasium carefully. The large stacks of crates obscured her vision of the surroundings but she was ever cautions. "I hate not having my weapon" Reese complained and she looked around nervously.

The wind blew past her and Reese dodged out of the way. In the location where she used to be there was an Umbrella

Neo straighten her back and she turned her head over to look at Reese with an ass-eating grin.

Reese ran from her location and ducked behind a crate.

"Goal of detention, survive for the three hour experience. Glad I didn't have to write lines, didn't have to do community service. Oh, how naive I am" Reese muttered to herself and she dashed from her crate as it exploded into millions of pieces.

Neo gave her a quizzical look and she hopped to and fro as she chased after the green flame.

Elsewhere Ghira and Kali had started to stack crates to form some sort of wall. Kali's ear twitched as if it sensed something and it wasn't to long before a scream echoed from the gymnasium and Kali looked around. "That was Reese".

"We can't worry about her, we just have to survive another two hours." Ghira growled and Kali turned to face him.

"At this rate, we won't even last the full time, and as capable as Professor Neo is, I'm sure she can wipe the floor with us in the first ten minutes."

"You think she is toying with us?"

"She definitely is toying with us."

"Then why not make her become serious, in the face of danger we can't always run."

"In the face of an overpowered enemy, its the only thing we can do." Kali tried to dissuade him but Ghira's flame has become lit.

"If you want to hide and be a coward dear sister then you can do that. I have to change the world, to change and to protect it."

Kali's expression soften and she hardened her resolve. "You have an ally in me dear brother."

As if on cue the wall exploded and Neo emerged twirling her umbrella the same ass-eating grin on her face as they usually see her with.

Ghira charged from the front while Kali circled behind.

* * *

Jaune stumbled to his feet for the hundredth time that day. "Come on Jaune, when you asked me to train you I thought you'd at least be capable of doing something." An orange-haired girl in a pink and white outfit said and Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I told you Nora, I never really got to train much at home. Therefore, I have to put in all the effort I can now to catch up."

"Fine by me, your resolve makes me want to cheer for you. Also this is a special favor since you're my first friend." Nora smiled and she charged at him with her hammer once more.

Jaune learned that taking one of Nora's hits head on would be the death of him, it might have actually killed him if he didn't have such bountiful aura reserves.

Jaune ducked out from his shield, allowing his hands to let it go.

Nora hit the shield and sent it flying into the ground but with no physical entity to stop her downward swing she tumbled forward. Jaune took the chance to jab at her backside only for his sword to be beaten away with a backhand hammer swing.

"Nice, you're learning Jaune. Now come at me!" Nora screamed and she held her hands open as if welcoming him in for a hug.

Barehanded Jaune could only do the thing he knew best. Run, toward his shield, his sword or just away in general.

"No huntsmen runs away from a fight Jaune, running means the lives of civilians that could be killed.

Jaune froze and he turned around; Nora could see the fire in his eyes and Jaune cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then, I'm coming at you with my WILL to be a HUNTSMAN!" Jaune bellowed and he rushed forward with his fist extended. Nora's face struggled to suppress her smile and she welcomed him with open arms. Or in this case, the flat side of a hammer.

* * *

Ghira looked at the debris strewn across the floor of the gym. Kali laid among the rubble, buried who knows where. Across from his was a grinning Professor Neo without so much as a scratch

"Time?" Ghira growled and Neo held up one finger.

Ghira checked his body to find most of his body covered in bruises. "Kali you were right, we didn't even last the time."

Suddenly a torrent of wind blew throughout the gymnasium taking the shards of broken wood into the air and into several tornadoes.

From the center of it all stood a figure dressed in fishnets and green dress.

"Dew" Ghira said and Dew didn't seem to hear him.

"Protect her." a voice spoke from the rubble and Ghira turned to see Kali.

"If Neo interrupts her then we cannot last that long." Kali said and coughed.

Ghira had a conflicting emotion on his face, he turned to look between the two. The girl who could allow them to survive and the girl who was his sister.

"Don't hesitate, the quicker you choose the faster we can capitalize on it."

Ghira noticed a flash and he charged forward and grabbed an arm.

Neo looked over with surprise before her mouth emerged with a smile. She twisted herself and climbed up the body of Ghira before she launched him into a tornado.

Dew noticing the fight taking place moved the winds to send Ghira flying back only for the image of Professor Neo to shatter.

Dew was taken back by the illusion and she felt herself flying.

Dew landed on her feet and next to Ghira.

Neo waited patiently for the two to reconcile before charging.

* * *

Oscar opened the door to his room to see the three people sitting around.

"So how was today?"

"Boring" Yang groaned. "There was no good fights around, looks like the competition went and got themselves locked up."

"The kids I saw when I was with Ozpin yo, they had potential to put on a good show."

"I wanted to meet some new friends." Penny complained.

"All in due time, our plans are just getting started." Oscar said and Penny raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"That Dove kid, he seems to be watched us pretty closely, I've noticed he's been recording all the matches, but he seems to be writing down the most for our team in particular."

"How do you want to go about this, we can't exactly silence him permanently."

"I have an idea" Yang said "We could invite him out and party, maybe he will be loose enough to all one of us into his room and we can get the notes from there."

"Wow, make him loose like another person on our team." Flynt snickered and Yang growled.

"Enough, we came here for a purpose and that purpose is not to get us kicked out of Beacon, make sure you can shut down any loose ends to the plan." Oscar said

"Aye" the other three chorused and Oscar went over to his bed. A good nights sleep allowed for a good day. Or that is what he told himself.


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

In an auditorium multiple tables were set to the side around the room as people bustled around the place.

Jaune was sitting down looking around.

Reese was busy arguing with Dove about how smoke machines were going to make the place rock.

Dew and Kali were busy making paper cut-outs to hang up everywhere.

Klein was busy setting each of the tables with table cloths.

Shopkeep came bursting through the door carrying more supplies while Ghira and Gwen followed behind with a large banner.

People noticeably absent were Dove's sister Amber, a certain bunny faunus and his own partner Mercury.

"Who should I talk to about this problem of mine..." Jaune muttered and a voice behind him spoke "Talk about what?"

Jaune jumped up from his seat and turned around to see a certain green-haired skater girl smile.

"Ree...Reese. I didn't see you there. Weren't you just talking to Dove about smoke machines?"

"Oh? How did you hear us from that far away."

"Its... a ... nothing." Jaune stuttered and Reese giggled.

"I have some time, besides I need some help smuggling in smoke machines, Dove is such a party pooper."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Reese asked and Jaune turned his head to gawk.

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" Jaune said rigidly, sweat pouring out of his hair.

"You know, you were moping around at the table and mumbling to yourself about asking people questions, so I figured I'd be your shoulder."

Jaune and Reese walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Jaune opened his mouth to say something before he shut it tight again.

Reese stayed silent because she knew if she said something it might destroy Jaune's confidence that he was building up.

It was another hour before Jaune finally said something. The place was at a café and family diner and Reese was about to take a bite out of her food when it happened.

"Reese." Jaune said simply and the girl in question paused, a spoon of mash potatoes with gravy raised and hallway to her mouth.

"Ready to talk, are we?" Reese grinned

Jaune gulped and nodded his head in confirmation and Reese's smile grew wider.

"Alright lay it out for me."

"I want to get a date for the dance."

Reese's smile froze.

"There are so many girls that you can ask, why not ask them?"

"That's the problem, there are so many girls I can ask, yet none of them are in my league."

"Jaune… there is no league. There is only opportunity."

"Easy for you to say, you got a better chance than me."

"Look, I have no better chance than you do, we both fail at love."

"What do you mean? You have a shot, aren't you dating Dove?"

"He doesn't return my advances, its like one big joke for him." Reese sighed, she took a bite out of her gravy, one hand propping up her cheek.

"So he just needs to take you seriously huh? Have you ever been serious around Dove before?" Jaune asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I think I always tease him, I only ever get serious when its comes to Hou Skafous my skateboard why?"

"I know the source of your problem then, Dove never takes you seriously because all you do when he is around is tease people making you appear playful and your words have no meaning." Jaune gave his verdict and Reese paused.

"So I just have to show him I'm serious, but how can I do that I only get serious when it comes to my dust and weapon." Reese lamented and Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't give up, meet him halfway, When Dove plans for something he thinks for the well being of the team. Just follow the plan and then he will interact with you more willingly."

Reese thought about it while they ate. The sounds of the diner echoed in the background of their silence and Reese finally turns her head to face Jaune.

"You're right, thanks for the advice vomit man."

"Amber told you!" Jaune panicked and Reese let loose a giggle.

"You're lucky it was I who learned of it, other people might not have been as nice. Anyway again thanks for the session. I really got to talk about this one-sided relationship with Dove."

"And to think we came here to talk about my problems." Jaune sighed.

"Hey don't give up, you have plenty of girls to ask out, all you got to do is have confidence."

"That is what my father says, But if a certain girl shows up then I'd have no choice but to dance with her. She clings to tightly to me."

"Oh!" Reese grin grew wider at the mention.

"Who is the fortunate girl to snatch away a ladykiller as yourself." Reese teased and Jaune gave her a look.

"Reese you're teasing again, I thought we agreed to be more serious."

"You're no fun, just tell me who this girl is and we can head to grab the smoke machines."

"You met her before, she is..."

* * *

The dance room was decked out for a night of dancing. Flashing lights and a DJ in a bear costume was playing many of the hit tunes of the time that people had requested before.

Amber looked proudly at her work. Tables with a rainbow of cloth on them. Banners to commemorate the Fall dance. Streamers were hung up around the room and balloons were eveyrwhere you see. There was even smoke from the smoke machine to cover the floor and made it look as if you were walking among the clouds.

"I'm tell you Reese, I wasn't sure about the smoke machine but in the end it came out nothing short of perfect, don't you agree?" Amber asked and turned her head to see Reese in her royal purple dress with green streaks and she was sweating profoundly.

"Yo! get a hold of yourself. I know we're nervous and people might not like our decorations but we can still have a good time." Amber tried to console her but Reese only let out a frenzied stutter to inaudible to make out.

"Come on girl calm down, what is on your mind." Amber soothed Reese down and Reese looked up at the big sister before her.

"Um... Dove... I want to dance with him... tonight." Reese struggled to release her innermost feelings and the smile on Amber's face growing as if she witnesses a new toy she could play with surfaced.

"Oh? I guess we have to go find my brother then shall we?" Amber said and Reese's face grew pale as Amber dragged her away.

* * *

Russel and Cinder were out of their respective prisons. One of them was an actual prison and the other had a hospital bed, but to both of them being confined was something they both equally loathed.

"Man to think we could make it to this dance, I hope we can meet our team mates in there." Russel sighed.

"You didn't exactly dressed the part to enter a ballroom dance floor" Cinder pointed out

Indeed Russel was dressed poorly for the occasion, as he had no suit or tie he was just in his everyday outfit.

"At least you would have looked like a gentleman if you had came in uniform"

"Hey I'm sure the other team mates of ours are also in their everyday wear" Russel shrugged.

"Unlike you, the rest of the team is fashionable and can properly fit in to a ballroom dance in their casual wear" Cinder poked fun at her team leader and Russel groaned.

"Hey if one of them wasn't drunk all the time I'd believe you, I'm surprised they still haven't taken away his flask yet." Russel pouted. Cinder chuckled as she witness her leader act like a child but they came up to the entrance of the auditorium, at the podium stood a well-dressed man in a suit and tie.

"Glad to see you both could make it" Klein greeted at the front door.

"Nice to see you too Klein, where are the others?" Cinder asked.

"Inside. I hope the dance is to your liking."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, and looks like our team mates did show up after all" Cinder said and they both turned around to see two tall figures.

One of the figures was a tall muscular man with short brown hair and a beard and hazel eyes. His olive and brown coat covered his black undershirt.

The other was a large and lanky man, his grizzled spiky hair and red eyes diluted from the alcohol he was consuming.

"Nice to see you both made it, Hazel... Qrow" Cinder smiled and Russel jumped up. "Yay, Team TRQC (Turkey) is back together"

As the team from Haven celebrated their reunion behind them two individuals showed up. One with a pink bow and a green and grey dress. The other a lavender lilac that complimented her eyes.

"You ready to have some fun Penny?" a buxom blonde asked her naive friend and Penny gave an excited shriek.

"Oh I can't wait to. Party and ah flirt with some boys and..." Penny paused as Yang put a finger to Penny's lips in a vertical line.

"You obviously know nothing, let me show you how its done." Yang smiled

* * *

Alright so I know that this chapter is two weeks late but I came down with a nasty influenza and I just had to rest. It doesn't help that school is going to start soon and I'll have less time to write, Maybe I'll do batch releases from now on who knows, I'll do my best to keep up to date with my current schedule but no promises can be made.

Being sick does suck, I missed out on events such as Magic Prerelease, ugh.

See you next time I post and sorry for the delay.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dance

I know that this chapter is late by a week, so I'm just going to lay it out here and now, Sickness is a pain, school is a pain, working is a pain, I've been spending the last week trying to make up work for both work and school and now I finally have some free time. And now school is going to get increasingly more difficult, no promise on a weekly schedule anymore. hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Nights at Beacon were usually silent, a strict curfew. However in one of the auditoriums students and staff alike were partying it out among a blaze of streamers, balloons.

A DJ in a bear costume was rocking it out for the crowd with tracks by the Achieve Men and Smooch.

Headmaster Torchwick and Neo were happily dancing in their corner as General Tukson sighed and observed the floor for any mishaps, his eyes trained especially on a red-haired and blond duo as they both awkwardly danced to the side.

Professors Nadir and Schnee stood at either ends of the room like sentinels. Amber, dressed in a brown and gold gown and vest, sat in the corner as she observed her reserved brother with no social skills awkwardly followed behind Reese as she led the dance between the two.

Reese winced once more as Dove took another big step on her toes but alas she smiled and did her best to guide him through the motions again.

"Ah young love" Amber sighed and she picked up her drink to take a sip to find it empty. Amber huffed in annoyance and straightened her attire, making sure there was no wrinkles before she made her way past the party goers and dancers and positioned herself next to the punch table.

Pouring herself a glass she turned around and leaned on the table to observe the floor once more. "Surprised a beauty like you is situated here" A figure slumped forward and pulled out a flask.

"Oh? You're new around here, what would a dashing man such as yourself be around the punch table when your date is looking for you" Amber asked and the figure downed the flask and shook it.

"I come with no one, besides I promised I'd be a bachelor for eternity." the figure scoffed and he glared at the punch.

"Not tying yourself down, looking for some fun are we?" Amber's smiled and she wrapped her arms around the guy.

The figure slipped away and he grabbed a cup. "I wouldn't call it that, I just don't trust myself with relationships."

"Lets have fun then, come on" Amber whispered seductively and the man downed the drink he picked up.

"Why not, I was starting to get bored."

With that the two slipped out of the party.

* * *

Jaune felt his legs wobble for the hundredth time as the figure he was dancing with crashed into him. "Nora, I'm pretty sure that is not dancing." Jaune grumbled trying to straighten himself.

"Come on Jauny, I was raised in Atlas, fine dancing is one of the things I was taught to do." Nora exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air as she jiggled about waving her arms and feet wildly with no coordination, one instances they were reaching for the stars, the next they were doing windmills.

Jaune could only sigh and tried to take her arms and straighten them out before holding her close. "Nora, you may be taught fine dancing but I guess I'll have to teach you again."

"Follow my lead, a one two step one two step." Jaune started to chant to himself and he moved about the motions. Nora remained silent as she allowed Jaune to guide her through the steps and they joined the many pairs in the sea of dancers.

Most of them were coordinated. A few were still unsure of themselves such as Dove and Reese, Dove still stumbling about and stepping on Reese's toes. Others were much more refined, Mercury and Cinder glided through the floor as if they were the king and queen of the court. Dew and Kali were dancing by themselves and Velvet gained a partner from Haven, specifically a Mr. Thrush.

Dancing with each other a buxom blonde and a guy with a fedora and shades waved with the tones of the songs that were played and they saw General Tukson leave the room. "Penny, Oscar, the general has left the room, beware of his wearabouts while you proceed with your sting operation." the guy held a hand to his head as he talked. The girl waved toward a couple of boys and blew kisses at them.

"Roger than Flynt, you and Yang continue being an item." Penny whistled and Flynt growled. Removing his hand so that he didn't crushed the hidden mic he turned back to his "date" for the night.

"Come on, we have to distract the people" Flynt whispered into Yang's ear and she smiled before turning around."

"You know how you got that great semblance of yours?" Yang smirked and Flynt felt chills down his spine.

"I know a great way to put it to use."

And with a tug of his tie, Flynt was dragged onto the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Oscar and Penny sat by the balcony. "They gave a warning and a go-ahead, Am I allowed to engage my mission?"

"Go on ahead Penny, I shall make sure the coast is clear for when you get back" Oscar told her and Penny stood up. "Engaging disguise unit."

Penny stood up and her body started to shimmer.

Her orange hair and bow parted to become two black twintails dressed and held in place by grey scrunches. Her green/grey dress turned into a large black leather jacket and grey undershirt and her skirt became brown leggings and black combat boots. The face shimmered as a black mask covered the area around her eyes and her mouth.

"Save a dance for me" Penny asked, her voice disguised had became higher pitched and spoke things more slowly.

"If you have an eye on any guy I'll be sure to flag them down and save them for you" Oscar said and Penny saluted before she took to the skies and jumped onto the roofs below. She then extended her backpack and used the strings to grab onto footholds and ledges to propel herslef forward.

Oscar straightened his bow and he stepped inside to find a nice guy.

Penny traveled with swift ease, unaware of the duo down below, and how one of them noticed the figure in the sky.

* * *

Amber froze when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"I took you for a bold man, but this, isn't it to bold?" Amber smirked and Qrow just snorted.

"As bold as I am, I'm not crazy. However, lets play a game. I spy someone dashing."

"How thoughtful, but lets save the fun for when we find a secluded room, we aren't that far."

"As beautiful as you are I'm not talking about you, someone is on the roof, and I find them intriguing."

Amber turned her gaze to scan the skyline and in a matter of minutes she spots the figure dashing toward the CCTS

"Hmm, an interesting person, what says you on the matter?" Amber smiles, getting an idea that they can try.

"Anyone heading toward the CCTS in the dead of night especially when its closed doesn't have the most noblest intentions in mind, how about we grab a third person for our party."

"Sounds interesting, I'm not sure if I'm willing to share though."

"Combat is one of the things I like more than getting down and dirty with others. Why not see who is the dominate one in both" Qrow challenged

"Competition eh? You're on, the one who captures this mysterious figure is the one taking lead tonight."

"Prepare to lay down then, I've got this" Qrow said with a smug grin and he punched in a few things into his scroll, Amber doing the same.

Not to long and a few lockers came barreling out from the skyline and landed with a small impact crater forming.

They popped open to show a spear and a sword respectively.

The duo grabbed their weapons and swiftly made for the Cross Continental Transit Station.

* * *

Penny landed with ease, taking out the guards was simple enough, they were spaced out enough that they couldn't even see or hear each other being taken out, not like she'd let any guards make noises as she did.

Penny moved the guards into nearby bushes and swiped a keycard from one of them before heading toward the elevator. Stepping inside the metallic box she swiped the card to bypass any security measures and the box made a click and started to move upwards.

As she stepped out of the box Penny started to click a few things on her phone and she inserted it into a monitor.

Down below Amber and Qrow saw the knocked out guard in the bushes.

"Ready for the afterparty?" Amber asked

"I don't know, got any booze?"

"I got something else that has boo in it" Amber winks

"I'd rather stick to my drinks but maybe another time. Now seems a little, hmm whats the word."

"out of place?"

"One word to describe it, but now is also not the time. Lets go up"

The two of them crowded into the elevator and went up.

Upon the doors opening there was a girl with black twin tails, a black jacket and shirt, brown leggings with combat boots.

"Guests? I wasn't expecting any" the girl exclaimed with surprise.

"The parties over, why not join us for some fun?" Amber suggested

"Tempting, but I have plans already" the girl quipped

Amber and Qrow dashed forward, the girl in response jumped over the computers and threw a few of them at the charging duo.

Amber vaulted over the counter and received a face full of machines. Qrow ducks under and then he jumps out and shoots with his sword.

The girl blocks the shots with her own swords and she threw them at the figures.

Qrow spun and swung his sword to hit the blades back and Amber recovers, sending a torrent of wind, throwing machines back at the girl.

The girl dodged the blows and the elevator dings, a figure steps in and both Qrow and Amber turns to look.

"General Tukson?" Qrow muttered with confusion audible in his voice.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you trashing the Cross Continental Transit Station?" Tukson growled.

"There was an intruder, we were stopping... her?" Amber explained and gestures toward the mysterious girl who had seemingly disappeared.

"There was someone here, honest." Amber tries to explain and the general glares at the both of them.

"Come with me you two, we are going to discuss about the events that transpired tonight."

Both Amber and Qrow holstered their weapons and complied, following the general out of the CCTS.

* * *

Landing back on the balcony, Oscar stops leaning on the door and Penny undisguised herself.

"How was your night, boring is it?"

"Contrary to what you believe Friend, I had a wonderful time, no problems from me."

"That is good to hear, I figured you'd want to dance with someone more dashing, I have him waiting, lets go and meet him. And I want you to get closer and be friends."

"Is this another mission?"

"Are you complaining?"

"I was built to serve"

"Good, the name of your target is named Mercury Black, word is he received training from his father Marcus Black and we could use such potential on our side."

"Lead the way" Penny smiled.

After all the night was still young, there was plenty of time to get to know each other, and maybe do something more.

* * *

Implied but no details, I'll leave it up to your imagination, on a side note, this is also the end of weekly schedules, So I'll be doing batch releases for all my fics, hope to see you on the plus side and hope you enjoy the fictions to come.

Again sorry for the delay in releases, no one can completely control real life. and its gave me lemons I couldn't handle. See you on the flip side of things and hope to see you all next time I release

-Author Sederance


	17. Chapter 17: The Mail

The morning was early, and everyone was exhausted due to the night before.

The CCT had been infected to say the least. A mysterious virus had taken root deep in the systems yet no malignant intent has been detected by said virus. The very action of removing such a virus would take months, possibly years before it was remotely gone from the systems. The many processes it could mess with if it laid dormant was already to much to think about.

The three figures in the tower above the academy were talking in various degrees of ways, from the shouting of Tukson as he lost his cool, the normally calm and composed faunus had lost it.

"Here... they were here Roman, I know you're a mastermind when it comes to subtly. So if there is any actions you are taking to prevent these sort of things... you can enlighten me dear friend."

"Tukson you worry to much, Of course I have a plan for when something wrong happens to the CCT, just let me find the files and I'll get back to you on that." The suave man threw his hands around, waving them. Opening and closing them. Just moving them in general.

Tukson knew this was a sign of distraction and he could only sigh.

With a slam of his fist against the desk he growls.

"You got nothing planned do you Roman."

"I'd say its more of an on-the-fly plan but I'm sure you'll like it" Roman backed up.

The two men sighed as Neo danced around with her ice cream tub, taking spoonfuls into her mouth and gleamed with happiness as her sugary treat descended down to her awaiting abyss.

"Lets be like Neo and calm down, this whole "attack" thing clearly got us worked up. With calmer minds we can find a solution to our "little" "problem" " Roman said and Tukson gave him a death glare.

"Little?"

An alert sounded and Roman gave a laugh. "Calm down Tukson, we got kids over. Don't want them crying back to their mommies now do we"

The grizzled man fell back and humphed to the side as two figures walked into the circular office.

A gal with brown hair and caramel skin, her leather armor hugged her form and her skirt fluttered as she walked with confidence. The slouched figure behind her dressed in white, black and red with messy hair, their weapons hung at their belts as they stood in front of the trio.

"How are you Ms. Bronzewing, Mr. Branwen, Did you have a time last night?" Roman asked and Tukson threw him a dirty glare.

"We had fun, in more than one way if you know what I mean" Amber gave a grin and Roman laughs as Tukson's face became a volcano.

Roman didn't know which was funnier. The aghast look of the Branwen behind the girl, or Tukson who was ready to chew out the two in front of them for suggesting any sort of activity at all.

"Come on take the stick out of your ass and chill, we have guests. Can't be all work and no play no can we" Roman declared and Tukson decided to retreat further into the room.

"As much as I hate not being able to punish these two individuals. You two acted as model huntsmen and huntresses. You saw a threat and took action to prevent it. For that I thank you."

"It was funner than what we planned to do anyway." Amber smirked

Commander Tukson paused for a brief moment before he asked another question.

"And now that you're rested... care to enlighten us more now that you've thought it over. Like details of the assailant?"

"We didn't recognize her that much, she seemed to have black hair, and darkish skin. Dressed completely in black. She fought with weapons that seemed to be on a string. Capable of blasting people with pulses of energy too."

"A new piece joins the fray eyy" Roman asked with curiosity, Amber gave a confused look before he coughed.

"Nothing important. Thank you for your time Ms. Bronzewing. Mr. Branwen. Head off to your partners and enjoy yourselves. You have big big days ahead to do whatever you kids want to do."

The duo nodded and headed off down the elevator and Tukson glanced at the headmaster. "You didn't pry them for more?"

"They wouldn't tell us more if we tried, I'm above torturing my students."

"Are you implying something?"

"Discreet was always my thing you know."

"ROMAN" Tukson erupted and the white-cladded redhead chortled at his friend's misery.

Neo caught his attention and Roman gave Tukson one good slug across the face and the man was down for the count.

"New information from our agents in the field? What does good ole Nep want this time?"

Peering at the message Roman's eyes widen.

"ooh this will be a blast, what should we do... what should we do? I know lets send in someone to crash the party why don't we?"

Neo gave an enthusiastic nod and Roman made for the elevator.

"Sorry to cut our party short Tukky but I got places to go. People to dazzle. And a team on a death mission so if you don't mind. Cheerio"

* * *

Back in Team DARK's Room, Amber settles down with a grin as she recounted her harrowing tale of her assailant who threw beam after beam of lasers at her and her new buddy.

"So... You were called to the Headmaster's office to tell a story?" Dove asked... his eyes appeared to be closed but Amber knew her brother was observing her with intensity.

"Yeah. No problems, no worries. We get to hang out before we're sent on some missions." Amber shrugged and Dove flew into her face.

"I was worried we'd be punished for your misdemenour. We could have had our training mission canceled. We'd be a laughing stock of the entire school and it was because you wanted to deck someone in the face" Dove stressed and Amber pushed her brother away.

"Sheesh, you worry to much, besides whats with the package. Did Reese buy you something fun for your times together?"

The comment sent Reese into a silent stupor as her face lit up while Dove just waved it aside.

"For your information, its from Mom. And what Reese and I do in our free time has nothing to do with you."

"If she is to become family then of course it has things to do with me. Besides the school knows you guys are dating so why not admit it." Argued Amber as she pushed up from her bed ready to tackle her brother for information.

"Relationship aside lets check out the package." Dove averted the situation by bringing the gigantic box the size of a trash-can into the center of the room.

"I wonder what Mom sent us" Amber said with a grin, the box was opened and a bunch of syrofoam peanuts exploded outwards with a bunch of packaged foods.

A figure emerged as he gasped for air and he screamed "FREE, I'm finally free, Why did she do this again"

Reese and Klein gave a look of confusion toward the newcomer. In contrast Amber and Dove's face lit up.

"Ren!" They both exclaimed and they pulled the lithe man in green, black hair in a tail with a streak of pink.

"Your mom... mailed a human being?" Reese asked in disbelief."

"Through the postal service" Klein interjected.

"Its normal" Dove sighed as he rubbed Ren's head. The man to exhausted to even retaliate to the petting.

"Are you sure he is safe? I'm pretty sure people mailed through the mail are robots or something." Reese asked with caution, hiding behind Dove.

"If anything we should clean up the mess" Klein said and he already started to work.

An intercom cracked awake and Roman's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Listen up squirts, all students attending the missions will arrive in the auditorium for a briefing, it will be nice and simple. Anyone who makes a noise gets detention."

The four people in the room looked at each other and the man on the ground finally got up.

"Dove... Amber... help me." He whimpered and Amber gave a huge grin and rubbed his head.

"Ren of course we'll help you, for now just hang out here till we get back from our mission okay."

"But the letter" He exclaims with erratic movements. He seemed to be almost begging for them to take it off of him.

"Fine fine, go have some herbal tea or something while we read it. I know Klein has a stash somewhere." Amber said and she turned to face the man who was neatly folding his clothes.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Anything to bring peace to this poor man" Klein agreed.

"Wait... Your mom mailed a human being through the mail, and this is normal for all of you?" Reese exclaimed drawing attention to herself.

"Yeah, she would mail herself too if she was willing" Dove replied.

"Cheaper than a bullhead ticket too" Amber pipped up.

"And Ren is your... brother? Cousin?" Reese was exasperated by the turn of events that was going on before her.

"More like a house pet. Our uncle Neptune brought home Ren and he helped stabilized her with his meditation, and herbal tea... though she substitutes those for milk and cookies every time he wasn't looking."

Ren gave an offended gasped at the news. "You mean she didn't follow the routine?"

"Okay Ren, that is enough. Be a good boy and sit in our dorm till we get back, we can chat lots when we do kay... Toodles" Amber ordered and she left the room. Klein finished up the tea and gave it to the poor man before taking his own bag and leaving behind his partner.

Dove finished drafting something in his notebook and left too giving a wave to Ren who reluctantly waved back.

The last remaining member of Team Dark was Reese who was in a stupor at the very thought of a human house pet. Sure she heard some extreme families that kept faunus as pets, and treated them as such but she was very sure that Ren was by no means a faunus. Nor were Dove and Amber nasty that way.

"So... you get out much?"

Ren sighed.

"Okay... I'm sorry for bot hering you, you can enjoy your... tea."

Reese turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"The fault is mine, I try to keep the family together ever since Summer and Brawnz left their mother all alone."

"Um, isn't one of them a girl?"

"Don't ask me, but the last time I checked they were half-sisters,

"So Brawnz scored twice?"

"Its better not to pry... I just... sometimes its hard to keep a hyperactive person who wants nothing more than to slay the grim who plagues her backyard, that also ingests cookies like a monster to stay calm. It drains me but I put up with it." Ren smiles, a soft look emerging from his tired face.

"Oh their antics are crazy at times, it runs in the family."

Reese thought back to the two Bronzewings that she knew. Dove who would calculate plans to almost any situations and when such situations doesn't occur he would "create" them to happen.

She thought to the times where Amber initiated a week-long civil war where each side was attempting to insubordinate the other. Sure she got a hefty paycheck for winning said Civil War but if the two children were like this then how crazy was the parents of the duo?

"I'm sorry for you." Reese gave a knowing looking of pain and Ren could only pat her back. "I feel sorry for you the most"

"What do you mean?" Reese asked in confusion.

"From Dove's letters he talked about his wonderful partner and girlfriend... that would be you right?" Ren asked.

Reese gave a nod of her head and had a sinking feeling in her guts, already not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"Well he did mention now that he had a girlfriend. All of his plans for special evenings, inspirational dates. Proposals and wedding adventures he had in store. And how he was excited to put them to the test."

Reese's face paled at the very thought. She appeared to have teleport across the room and grasped Ren's arm with a death-grip.

"Help me" She whimpered and he could only offer her a painful look of sympathy, the eyes screaming of knowing the feeling all to well.

"I would, but it is in my best interest to have a peaceful time not looking after crazy people" Ren said and he fell back to relax.

Reese looked at the laid-back man and started to have a crazy plan emerge from the depths of her mind. She gave a grin and she jumped the man.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update for this story. Volume 5 hype and that nasty spear attack. My heart stopped. School is back in session so any serious writing attempts are going down the drain fast. On another note I'm excited now that The Bronzewings' "Pet" has arrived. Who knew a calm and collected man such as Ren would become a replacement for Zwei... this shuffled world is crazy and I love it."

Till next time. - Author Sederance


	18. Chapter 18: Speech

Various teams shuffled into the small auditorium as Headmaster Torchwick strode onto the stage and observed the packed room.

Dove Bronzewing and his team were standing to the side in the Vale section of the crowd and they talked among themselves, Team KABJ and Team GDSS

"I can't wait to go on a mission, time to prove my worth to that useless father of mine." Mercury sneered. Dew was on her scroll looking at potential missions and Kali and Jaune were talking with Ghira and Velvet.

Gwen was also on her scroll though she was texting someone unknown. Klein was on standby as Dove looked over his notes of potential missions, capable huntsmen they could tail and several plans for if they ever needed to get involved.

"Chill out little brother, just because we're tailing a huntsmen doesn't mean we have to have thousands of backup plans to fall back to if something goes wrong. We have to think on the fly. Take life as it throws us to the wolves." Amber said

"Thinking on the fly is a dangerous and reckless decision. We need precise calculations that will guarantee us a satisfactory conclusion. "

"Reese tell my brother here that he needs to lay off the plans." Amber argued and Reese jumped up.

"Wha... oh.. Dove, um." Reese fidget in her position as she attempted to shield the cloth covered thing behind her.

"Reese what is that?" Amber asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Reese exclaimed an octave to high

Amber moved in, hand reaching for the cloth when sudden there was a tapping on the mic.

"Excuse me all students of the four academies. Shade, Atlas, Haven, and Beacon." A certain Roman Torchwick announced

"Some 80 years ago, a war of the largest scale swept across the land. A war that claimed many in its hungry maws of tyrrany, anger, oppression, famine, greed and more to name just a few. As an escape people sought after individuality, one of the many repressed ideas at the time and in doing so named their children after a core concept of individuality which is the colors we know and love today."

Roman Torchwick twirled his cane and he slammed it against the ground and leaned on it.

"Color, is a vital concept of today, that we each are our own individual. We encourage diversity. We encourage Unity, and in unity we find peace. As Huntsmen and Huntresses in training you are tasked to know about and uphold these values. You as first years will be tailing an elite huntsmen or huntress as they go about their daily missions. The going will get tough. And when it gets rough, just remember the values, your training, and most importantly to learn something from this. Ciao" Roman Torchwick finishes his speech and with a bow and a shatter of glass he disappears.

"Alright, now to find a suitable mission." Dove announced and he gave a brisk walk over to the boards to find a mission that would be most suitable for them.

"Reese and Amber can go at a fast speed, making search and destroy missions ideal. Though we can help do investigations... Delivery and preparations is also a good choice."

"Come on ole brother of mine, we can't do something as boring as deliveries. How about an extermination, Fall Felicia is going to rot if we don't" Amber asked.

"I wouldn't mind doing something in research, we can talk about experimental dust." Reese gushed.

"I am fine with anything as long as I am of assistance" Klein offered his input.

"Or I can offer you a mission you just cannot refuse" a voice interrupted the group and they all twirled around to see Headmaster Torchwick in the flesh.

"Hello dear kiddies, you all have varying degrees of skills but I know just the perfect mission for you all."

Dove quickly went through his notes "I have nothing here about a special mission though" Dove scratched his head and Amber snatched the notes out of his hands and threw them into a trash can.

"We'd like to take up your mission sir, what do you expect of us?" She smiled.

"Its simple really. Some strange disturbances are happening in Quadrant 5, we want to send in some scouts to check out the area, you will be tailing one of the scouts."

"We'll take it, right guys" Amber winked.

"I'm down!" Reese offered her approval.

"Majority vote" Klein agreed.

"I still don't have a plan for this." Dove clutched his head.

"And I think its a fine idea." A piece of floating cloth said.

All eyes were on the cloth, Reese tried to scoot it behind her but it was far to tall to cover with her petite body.

"I did want to know what that is... is it a new dust contraption?" Amber smiled. "Look at you Reese, that is our resident Dust engineer."

"Hehhh, yeah a dust project. Very important for the mission." Reese gave a fake grin.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you, stay with your huntsmen and you'll be safe, else I'll hand out detentions and possible expulsions." He eyed Amber with a grin. "Remember, last of the line."

"I know you're in trouble with the teachers at the school but even the Headmaster?" Dove asked in disbelief.

"Oi, just because I seek adventure doesn't mean they all hate me."

"Oh really, name a teacher who doesn't hate you then."

"Um... Professor Shiko?"

"We can straighten out your sister later, we just need to find a bullhead to Quadrant 5. Oh I'm so excited to use my new "dust contraption" Reese giggled. The floating clothing that covered the humanoid object followed behind remaining silent. How it knew where to go was a mystery on its own right. But dust isn't explained with common sense so it was fine.

"Hey look, its Team WISH" someone exclaimed and a figure of four emerged from a bullhead walking back to the auditorium.

A tall imposing woman in white with the Schnee logo embroided into her suit was taking the lead. Her bun all prim and proper.

The next was a faunus, her skin was a dark brown shade though parts of her skin was changing colors. Her electric whip sat at her side.

The next was a pirate, his coat hanging from a shoulder as he slouched over from exhaustion.

The last was a dude who looked as if he was attending a social event instead of a huntsmen academy. His weapon nowhere to be seen.

"Lets talk to Scarlet" Reese exclaimed and Amber took off after the skater.

Scarlet raised his head at the sound of footsteps and he blinked.

"Reese? Amber? What time of day is it? Is it nap time already?"

Catching her breathe Amber spoke. "Wanted to check up on you, how was the mission? Wasn't it suppose to end some time ago?"

"It was tiresome, so many grim. I feel as if I might never wake up again. So many..."

This took team DARK by surprise, seeing their shock he quickly added.

"Oh you don't have to worry that much, you should only be tailing someone, not participating." He slouched off after his team, stumbling along the way in need of sleep.

"He seemed out of it." Reese said worry growing across her face.

"Missions have a varying degree of work in them, they must have had an exhausting one" Dove inquired.

"The rest of his team seemed fresh as a daisy in comparison." Klein brought up.

"Well, whoever our huntsmen is, we will get the time of our lives right guys" Amber smiled.

Not to long after they all had shocked expression as the person accompanying them for the mission showed up.

"He...hey um... ready.. ready for the mission?" Professor Nadir Shiko dropped his pack alongside his weapon and he cursed before picking it back up again.

"You got to be kidding me" Amber groaned.

"No no... there is no mistake, Headmaster Torchwick saw it fit that I was assigned to you guys, its a simple mission really." He tried to explain.

"So whats the mission." Dove asked.

"Not here Team DARK, its Top Secret." Professor Shiko exclaimed.

"Top Secret? Come on, and we get a boring job looking at a village" a certain Mercury Black sighed.

"I blame you for not getting the good mission." Mercury prodded Jaune and he looked fit to argue when Kali cut them off. "Not now, we have a special mission to get to, and we just wanted to see Team DARK off, right guys?"

"Yes Mam" The two boys said and they nodded to Team DARK.

"Good luck" Team KABJ called and the four people boarded the Bullhead and they departed toward the outskirts of town.

Professor Shiko was a nervous wreck.

Dove was trying to create new plans.

Reese was talking to the floating sheet that covered a humanoid object.

Amber was busy listening to some tunes.

Klein just meditated.

"So what was the mission again?" Dove asked the professor and he cracked open an eye and tried to calm his voice.

"Um, we got activity in the southeast. Could be Grim, could be people. If it Grim then we exterminate them. If its people we find out what they're up to and then we send in the officials to clean it up. We are to only find out about any operations that are taking place here. "

"So why what is the plan?" Dove asked.

"I got your gear packed up and ready to go, we are expected to cover the city known as Moutain Glenn in a matter of days and come back within the week. So it'd be best to lighten your load when you can, the more ground we cover the faster we can finish this and go home." Professor Shiko explained.

"Mountain Glenn... Isn't that the failed settlement?" Dove asked.

"Correct you are Mr. Bronzewing. Mountain Glenn was a solution to the overcrowding problem within our borders. Sadly it fell due to a Grim Onslaught."

"That is horrible, but then the place should be empty save for the Grim." Klein brought up.

"Just because its a ghost town doesn't mean its abandoned." Professor Shiko explained

"I can't believe we can do an actual search and destroy mission." Reese gushed.

"I can't believe you still brought me along." the voice underneath the cloth said.

"Shush you, I need you." Reese bantered with it.

The display already drew the attention of the people in the bullhead.

Reese thought to herself. "Just a little longer"

It was only a week. Surely Ren can stay out of sight within a week."

Taking a glance around Reese knew she probably wasn't fooling a lot of people but Amber still seemed convinced.

Time went on, as the distance traveled grew longer.

All six of them were heading toward the mountains. To a settlement that fell and exists to be a reminder that Humanity could not conquer the grim.


	19. Chapter 19: Mountain Glenn

The Area was desolate. The ruins of a civilization that long fell as the elements started to claim the place.

Professor Shiko observe the area with a grim smile. "The remnants of a civilization expansion attempt. Welcome students to Mountain Glenn."

"What is the mission that Headmaster Torchwick wants us to do?" Dove inquired from their Huntsmen that they were going to tail.

"The mission is pretty simple. We search for clues. There is some possibility that there is human or faunus activity in the area. Considering that this place has long been abandoned it is most abnormal for any civilized presence in the area."

"Understood, We shall commence plan Scatter Zoom" Dove proudly stated.

"Wait wait. What plan is that?" Amber asked.

Reese also gave a confused look at her own boyfriend and Klein gave an understanding nod.

"We all split up and search, if we find anything interesting we send up a signal to get the others to come to our area."

"Absolutely not!" Professor Shiko exclaimed. "We are trying to observe for signs of civilized presence, if we go about sending up flares we are only alerting them that we are here. We need a more subtle plan."

"Subtle huh? In that case we will commence plan Wind's Breeze" Dove said.

Again everyone except Klein gave a look at their Team leader and student who only sighed.

"I should really run these through with you guys at some point. Anyway the plan is for all of us to scatter, if we can call people on or scroll than we contact Amber who will use her wind dust to signal us. To the enemy it would be just a gust of wind. To us we will know that Amber is calling us back. "

"That would be a subtle approach" Professor Shiko approves.

"Ah, I have to sit back and wait? Boring! Got any other plans?" Amber argues.

"I kind of like it, I get to ride my Hou Skafou." Reese said with excitement

"Great, then you can reveal Hou Skafou right now" Dove said as he removed the piece of clothing that covered her dust mechanism. Reese attempted to stop Dove but alas it was to late.

As the sheets are removed a pale male with black hair, green clothing and a pink streak.

Everyone had a varied reaction when it came to the revelation of Ren to the party.

Professor Shiko and Dove jumped back in surprise. Amber was taken back, but a grin was coming toward her face as Klein could only shake his head and sigh.

"Wow, who know you'd bring our pet along, How are you doing Ren? Did you enjoy the trip?" Amber teased and Ren groaned.

"I was stuffed under a cloth, in plain view of you all. Speaking normally and you all just noticed I was underneath said cloth?"

"The marvels of dust cannot be comprehended by most people, Dust studies is Professor Schnee's field after all." Professor Shiko said. "Even so, I am glad to have you on the team, the more the merrier and the more ground we can cover. I prefer not to stay here for to long." Professor Shiko said.

"Alright, Commence plan Wind's Breeze" Dove ordered and everyone started to go their separate ways while Amber kicked the ground. "No fair, you guys get to have all the fun" she pouted.

"See ya soon sister" Dove said. Klein gave a silent bow. Reese kicked up her hover board and started to zoom into the sky. Professor Shiko started to give Amber the packs. "Here you go, make sure to set up camp as this will be our base of operations."

No sooner had the group left the area did a squadron of Beowolves decide to show themselves. Amber snorted and she twirled her staff.

"Nice of you to drop by, I needed some action right about now." Amber growled and she dashed forward."

* * *

Dove took Cusn Snips and finished off the last of the Beowolves. He looked around the area to see an old restaurant joint with a hanging W and Burgers. "No human or faunus presence, must be the wrong quadrant. " He sighed and he took out his notepad and mulled over the notes. "Status report, the time is now..." Dove took a look at his watch and written down the time "14:28"

"Dispatched a bunch of grim, no noteable changes in the environment. No footprints belonging to humans nor any signs of a campsite or base of operations."

Dove took a pause as he looked around again.

Taking another look at his notepad he continued to scribble down his observations. When he looked up again there was a figure to the left of him just chilling as he laid sideways and leaned on an arm to prop his head up.

"Dove Bronzewing, I want to know more about why you want to be a huntsmen. Take it as a necessary duty that I have to the school" the figure, known as Professor Nadir Shiko, said."

Dove jumped back as he unleashed his weapon, the blade opened up ready to chop the man into two if not for his aura protecting him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why'd you do that? I just wanted to ask a question" the man panicked as he hopped back off the slab of rock now reduced to pebbles.

PRofessor Shiko wasn't so lucky that his clothes started to fall off his body.

Dove whirled around as Professor Shiko started to protest. "Ah come on, that was a perfectly good shirt!"

"So you wanted to ask me a question professor?" Dove asked cautiously.

With a sigh the Professor gave up trying to patch his clothing. Moving his pack to hide his modesty he replied "My duty as a teacher has me question why you want to become a huntsmen. Very important. Just answer quickly so I can go change."

"My mom always has these amazing tales of when she was on Team RBVR consisting of herself as Team Leader Ruby Rose, my dad Brawnz Ni, my uncle Neptune Vasilias and finally her sister Summer Rose. "

Professor Shiko started to write down the details.

"She told me about how her team went on crazy adventures in Beacon and how she became team leader. I wanted to follow in her footsteps and help people out, to spread my knowledge and strategies in hopes of creating successful townships from the Grim.

"Interesting, is that why you have so many plans?"

Dove gave an embarrassed smile. "No. That habit was born because of my mother's chaotic life of zooming all over the place. She had a mess of a schedule and it was up to me to plan her days. Doing it for so long just made it a habit. "

"Thank you Mr. Bronzewing see you back at camp." Professor Shiko said and he bounded off. Dove relaxed a tiny bit now that questioning was done. He looked around to see a whole hoard of grim surrounding him.

"Heh... I got a plan for this."

* * *

Reese was busy scouring from the skies. In this case however she had to resort to short hopes across rooftops due to the fact that Nevermores kept bombarding her with feathers and claws. Taking her weapon Hou Skafou and splitting it into the duel pistol mode she burst fired another black menace down to the ground and she skated over to the next building.

The next Nevermore caught her by surprise not that it attacked her, but her Professor was miraculously riding on the back of it. The Nevermore also didn't seem to mind as it cruised alongside her.

"Ms. Chloris. I only have a few questions to ask of you." The professor bellowed from the back of the Nevermore. The words barely audible due to the sound of the wind circulating through the tall buildings.

"Sure!" Reese called back and Professor Shiko opened a pad he was latching onto and somehow steadied himself. "First question: Why did you want to become a Huntress?"

Reese scoffed "Easy, I want to become a dust engineer." She swerved to avoid another building and steadied herself for the next question.

"If you want to become a dust engineer why not sign up for a general college, most scientific institutes would be glad to take you in with the many gadgets you've made and showcased in Dust Studies. Professor Schnee would even write a recommendation letter."

The nevermore jolted as it did a spin to avoid a mangled billboard with an ad for " . : .. S. , .ea.n .. fi..." was all that could be read as they passed by the faded sign

As the nevermore drew close again Professor Shiko looked over expecting an answer.

"Sure those in labs can get paid well and are relatively safe. But they only sell their gear to the people who can afford it. Companies and the military who has high amounts of wealth. I want to make something more general. To keep the people in the frontier safe. Those who can't afford to come into the large cities like Vale or Atlas."

"Interesting... so by becoming a huntress you can deploy said tech to the villages you visit. That would take quite a feat."

"I'm willing to put up with it. I don't want things happening to the outlier villages again."

"That will be all, thank you for cooperaTING" Professor Shiko screamed as his Nevermore decided to take a dive. Taking the good professor along with it.

Reese just shrugged and sent some ice crystals at the next Nevermore who flew by. One that didn't have her Professor riding it.

* * *

"Mr. Seiban. I have a few questions." Professor Shiko looked a bit worse for wear. The front of his short was missing. His clothes were ruffled and torn with several feathers sticking in odd places. However, this did not stop the two, teacher and student, from having a nice cup of tea in the middle of a desolate wasteland at a building to damaged to even tell what the purpose of it was.

It was most likely a cafe from the outside tables and umbrellas that were miraculously still in tact after some 50 odd years of decay.

"You have my attention. What do you want to know?"

"The reason why you decided to become a huntsmen"

"I was given orders to make the family name hold more prestige. Many can turn the tales of a Huntsmen becoming a hero and thus bring more honor and prestige to thy name. Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"Do you have any personal goals for becoming a huntsmen?"

Klein paused, a cup of tea raised to his lips yet never touching.

Putting down his cup he stared at the man before him. Professor Shiko gave a gulp as he looked into the cold, empty eyes that Klein held.

"I tend to have... problems if I don't listen to others. Seven people do make a crowd after all. So I guess being a Huntsmen would offer me a chance to control myself... if possible."

"I'll not press any further" Professor Shiko said and he quickly got up and left at a speed which suggested he was fleeing for his life.

* * *

Professor Shiko looked at the final member he has yet to interview. A rather bombastic Amber Bronzewing.

The young woman was doing some rather... obscure acts as she decieded to put up all of the sleeping bags to act as a cover. But the sounds being emitted from the makeshift screen was not muffled at all.

"I'd rather not interfere with that lest I be blasted back to Vale. Maybe all the way to Vacuo." Professor Shiko just turned around and waited for nightfall.

* * *

"Congratulations everyone, we may have scoured the area yet we didn't find anything. So lets do our best tomorrow." Professor Shiko announced at the campfire.

Everyone groaned and Professor Shikos turned to Reese.

"Ms. Chloris, you shall be keeping watch tonight as the rest of us get sleep. Be sure to wake up the next person

Reese could only sigh as the duty was put on her.

"Why doesn't Amber do it? She was here all day." Reese exclaimed.

"She was... quite busy" Professor Shiko muttered and everyone looked over to Amber whose face started to erupt into a myriad of red.

"I'm going to go sleep" Amber said quickly and she went to her sleeping bag.

"How was patrol on your guys ends?" Dove asked.

"Nothing happened." Reese pouted

"All was well." Klein added.

"I found some trails. The faunus encampment is only a little away" Ren said.

"So collectively we found nothing it was nice talking to you guys but we need all of our strength tomorrow morning." Dove announced and he turned to his own bed.

"You're ignoring me again" Ren whined and he could only shake his head and mull it over in the corner.

"Don't worry Ren, I believe in you." Reese said.

"Klein also does too, right Klein?" Reese turned to the only member still awake only to find the man passed out in his own sleeping bag.

"Well, I certainly do. Lets go check out the encampment together shall we" Reese asked Ren and he gave a grateful look.

"I can't wait for you to marry Dove, I'll have someone in the family who actually takes me seriously and not treat me as a pet." Ren was trembling, tears glittered in his eyes as he shook with happiness. "I swear, if I Ruby tries to stuff my face with cookies one more time I'll snap."

"No need to go that far, Come on Ren lead the way!" With that the two traversed into the darkness, unaware that they left the camp unguarded, nor did they notice the figures slowly surrounding the area.

* * *

"We never find anything out here except for the Grim, are you sure we need to still do these patrols?" a White-Fang member grumbled as they walked past the hundredth corner of the night.

"I'm telling you, its only for a few more days and then we get to rest in a bed, hot clothes and woman from them dancing places to spare." the companion's partner tried to be optimistic, but living in a grueling ruined society that was overrun by creatures of darkness tend to make things a little... grim.

"Easy for you to say, you only came in as some of the final recruits. I've had to wait out here for six months. Six months and I never seen anyone other than us in this place" Grunt 1 complained.

"Shut your trap, the negatively will draw the grim to us. I don't want to become like the last patrol that dealt with grim." Grunt 2

"Ah you're right, lets just get this over with then. Its almost time to change guards after all." Grunt 1

"Thank goodness" Grunt 1 cried "Its finally over."

"Enough with the celebrations, lets get inside." Grunt 2 scolded the man and they both pushed a concrete slab over to reveal a hidden passage way.

The two grunts entered and a second patrol came out and shoved the door back in place.

Further away from the patrol were two people. One was tall lanky and wore green with a pink streak in his otherwise raven-black hair while the other wore a purple hoodie that partially covered her mint colored hair.

"Nice work Ren, now we just have to get back to the others and tell them we found the people." In her excitement Reese started to run back to camp.

Ren paled as he felt the shift in the ground and he quickly cried out. "Reese wait! The ground is unstable!" Ren cried out this warning but alas it was a little late as Reese started to wonder why she was floating in midair, before gravity took its claim on her body and she descended along with the the floor into the empty darkness below.

Ren quickly avoided the hole and ran to get the others. He had to tell them that Reese had fallen down. That they found the White Fang encampment. That they needed to get Reese out of there quickly. The only problem was whether the team would believe him or not.

Ren knew he was going to have a headache by the end of this ordeal.

"Why did Ruby have to mail me to Beacon?" He questioned Fate.

* * *

Another chapter of Shuffled Remnant, We are finally nearing the end of Volume 2 after such a long time after I started this fic. Man it took a while. School, exams, work. Losing motivation and generally not knowing where to go with this. man how I delve into the background characters.

It excites me to think about volume 3. where the general influx of characters come from and with all these randomization, what interesting team comps will be coming out into play?

What did you like about today? Should I add a Shuffled Omake story for the adventures of Team DARK and friends? Let me know via Reviews of what you thought about this fic overall. I look forward to any and all replies be it bashing, support, or general humor.

I shall release Fell Knight soon, Its just a matter of when.


End file.
